Break the limit
by OlivertomixOO7
Summary: In a Universe where Z warriors and Plumbers co exists, The sixteen year old Ben Tennyson is dragged into the invasion of the mighty race Saiyans. Can he help the Z warriors in saving the world or he will fail to break the limit ?
1. Chapter 1

It was a bright sunny day in the city of Bellwood. The atmosphere was very pleasant. A certain Ben Tennyson was sitting on a bench infront of smoothies outlet. Today happened to be the day his best friend and cousin Gwen Tennyson and her boyfriend Kevin Levin said goodbye to this town. He understood their reasons, They yearned for normal lives and with Highbreed out of the way and most of the criminals locked inside the null void, It wasn't that far from their gasp. Unfortunately, Ben didn't happen to be like them. He always wondered why everyone in comic books and movies wanted to be normal. He for once, loved being a superhero. He lived for the excitement, The thrill and the feeling of being someone important. He lived on that. Things were actually starting to look better cause Azmuth unlocked the partial master control, Impressed by his handling of Highbreed situation. Which sounded pretty awesome by the way. He can now change his transformations with just a thought and was no longer bound by time limits.

Man! That was awesome.

Unfortunately, By Tennyson luck awesome didn't stay awesome for a long time. Ben was attempting to outdo his latest candy crush highscore. And he was doing a pretty good job at it. Suddenly his watch started buzzing, And vibrating. ...Indicating that a signal was being sent. Ben rolled his eyes, He had just finished dealing with Zombozo's cronies. And it was god damn irritating. That guy nearly burned his eyes and gave him an infection.

That wasn't funny!

Ben pressed the badge, He wished that wasn't another forever knights case. That stupid bitch Molly Gunther needed to do something on her own atleast for once. She was a fully fledged plumber for christ's sake. A terrified voice which belonged to Magister Patilday came from another end.

"Ben you gotta reach Japan, ASAP! "

"Woah, Calm down Commander Fish. And tell me what the hell is happening?"

"A powerful alien is rampaging there and he killed many people as of now. You gotta reach there as soon as possible! "

"Gotcha. I am going to give this guy a handful of beating. Once I am done, not even his mother will recognize him" Ben spoke out with a confident grin

"We are counting on you Ben!" Patilday encouraged him with a two finger salute and cut off the communication

" **Jetray! "** Ben gave a vocal command. Due to the effects of partial master control, The watch immediately jumped into action and his body was transformed into a crimson manta ray alien, Followed by a bright green flash.

The agile aerophibian quickly flapped his wings, Taking off in the sky. Within a few moments it vanished in a blurry motion.

...xxxxxx... xxxxxxx...

After spending a few miliseconds in hyperspace Ben reached the skies of Japan. Ben had his doubts considering japans, According to plumbers it was the home of some very powerful beings. Dubbed as Z warriors. According to Gwen, They performed various devastating feats by manipulating their mana in a unique way. They went through gruesome training for that, Which even put them near death. Feh! That was total scary. At first he had a hard time believing how an old man blew up entire moon with some sort of weird energy wave (Azmuth restored it for plumbers or was that Paradox?) But after everything he had been through the span of last six years, He can believe anything right now. He just feared that he was nowhere near dealing with a weirdo who can blow up moons in his free time.

There was this multi billion dollar enterprise, Capsule Corp. Whose technology rivaled that of many alien races who were hundreds of years advanced than humans. The aerophibian landed in a once populated part of the city

Ben's eyes widened in horror. His entire body trembled with fear and shock as he saw skyscrapers turned into nothing but black spot. The nauseating smell of human flesh burning, Many large vehicles such as number of trucks, Trams, appeared to be in a completely destroyed state. His eyes drifted towards the famed flyover of said city, The man made structure which once dwarfed even the highest floors of the multistory buildings was now reduced to ashes. The young wielder of Omnimatrix realized he could be dealing with something much dangerous than he had ever faced.

"Ah, I would have never thought I would meet the species shifter himself! " A menacing voice resounded throughout the area. Ben Tennyson backed away in shock as a rather muscular middle aged human with a long and thick tail (resembling that of monkeys) coming out from his behind. Ben blinked in confusion and horror, Even though the being appeared to be human in appearance... He didn't seem to be one. His eyes reflected death and destruction similar to how the likes of Vilgax did but it was far more impressive then the squid face ever did

" **Unknown DNA detected, Scanning the Speciman and adding it inside Codon Stream! "** The robotic voice of Omnitrix spoke out, Breaking the silent atmosphere. The saiyan smirked as the green light scanned his body. Effectively adding that inside the omnitrix's database.

"Aha, This means we have another one amongst us! That's a good news! " The maniac smirked causing Ben to raise an eyebrow.

"What do you want? Why did you kill so many people? " Ben spoke through gritted teeth, The monster who was wearing a strange metallic armor rubbed his own hair(Which were long and thick like some sort of mane)

Instead of responding the creature stretched his arms with a yawn, Ben blinked in confusion. The young plumber was on full alert. The heartless being extended his hands, Ben backed away as his palms started glowing.

"HAAA"

"What the..? " Before Ben could understand what just happened back there some sort of weird energy ball was already on his face, It was so much fast that even with his enhanced reflexes he didn't notice it till very last moment. Wielder of omnimatrix flinched at its heat which nearly melted his cheeks. It felt as if he was facing a nuclear bomb ready to explode.

However towards the very last moment, The ball changed its direction and smashed onto one of the few remaining skyscrapers, Few droplets of sweat rolled through his cheek as everything went still for a moment... Then it exploded.

 **KA-BOOM**

The entire multistory building crumbled apart in a few moments, Reducing to ashes before even reaching the ground. The powerful shockwave emerging from the ground shook the entire street and sent Ben spiraling backwards. The wielder of omnitrix was smashed onto solid concrete which nearly gave him a huge headache. However, He quickly jumped back on his feet or floated back on his feet... considering he was an aerophibian

" **Access recently scanned form"** Ben commanded, The dial on his chest glowed before a blinding emerald flash engulfed his body. In his place stood a muscular adult who appeared to be just like Ben, Albeit this one appeared to be in early twenties. He had a beard similar to Ben 10000 and he was dressed in a green black T shirt, Alongside brown jeans. The symbol of omnitrix was placed on his chest.

"Your power level is thirty count higher then middle class babies when they are born. But considering you never trained in form energy manipulation due to being born on this lowly planet, You have quite the potential. If you decide to join Lord Vegeta's rank we can whip you into shape within no time! " The man spoke with a confident grin while checking on the strange eye piece he wore, There were numbers flashing inside them but it was in some weird alien language so Ben couldn't tell what it was.

"Sorry pal, I don't do evil. I am a hero ya know. My fans will be pretty disappointed if a sudden face heel turn happened so a big NO! " Ben responded with a confident smirk and charged towards the creature with as much speed as he could possibly muster.

The being smirked, Not even bothering to move while Ben charged towards him like a raging bull. As soon as Ben closed the distance, He smacked the psycho's head with powerful uppercut. The being smirked and moved only one of his fingers, Blocking the omnitrix bearer's attack with his pinky. He folded two of his fingers and smacked them inside Ben's chest

A cry left his mouth as Ben felt like thousand rhinos smashing onto him, He felt intense amount of pain. It hurt so much that his every sense of completely overwhelmed by it. Driplets of blood fell through his face as he was thrown away like a ragdoll. He tried to scream, He tried to open his eyes, He tried to think about what to do... But he couldn't as pain engulfed everything. The newly transformed saiyan quickly went airborn, Smashing through several remains of what appeared to be last remains of the city. It continued for a while, Just when he was halway through the city, A powerful knee on his back which entirely crushed his spine... Very very painfully... Threw him in the opposite direction. His fall continued for a while, Until he felt someone grabbing him through his hair. A painful thrust jolted his entire brain as his skull was smashed against solid concrete... Multiple times. Powerful blows continued to shatter his body to the point that he felt his own bones have turned into some form of powder. And after what it seemed like eternity of pain and suffering , The peaceful darkness took him as he fell unconscious in the pool of his own blood.

The man known as Raditz smirked, First Kakarot's son and the now the species shifter... Lord Vegeta will be definitely happy with this collection. He didn't want to kill Kakarot if possible but that depended on his willingness to comply. He grabbed the young plumber by his collar, Surprised at seeing him still transformed despite being unconscious. So he had achieved a way to permanently stay inside alien forms. Well that was good for species shifter.

"Sorry to disappoint you Mr Raditz but I think this planet needs Mr Tennyson!" A voice echoed throughout the area. Raditz turned around only to see a strange man standing infront of him. He wore a weird clothing, Resembling that of steampunk general. One of his hands were entire covered with strange metal while other was still normal.

The most strange thing about him was he couldn't get anything on the scouter, Not even a zero. It was as if that person didn't exist in real life.

"Who are you? " Raditz snarled in outrage, Preparing the Ki blast to incinerate the hindrance on the spot. The being just laughed at him and smashed his palms together. Before Raditz could understand what was happening, The unconscious plumber in his gasp suddenly woke up. Appearing completely uninjured from the previous events, He broke the grip with a powerful drop kick. Even though it didn't hurt much, That forced the saiyan to let him go and pushed him a few steps backwards. Indicating that his power had been significantly increased from the first time around.

"Paradox! " Ben dumbfounded as he glanced at the time walker standing infront of him. That explained how he got healed all of a sudden.

"It's time to leave Master Tennyson! " Paradox responded with a smile. Raditz dumbfounded, Unable to understand what the hell was going on. In the high speed, He lunged towards the Paradox, However before he could even lay the finger on him... He had already vanished from the spot, Taking Ben alongside him.

"NOOO, YOU WON'T ESCAPE NEXT TIME SPECIES SHIFTER! " The saiyan yelled in outrage as his entire body became engulfed with strange but terrifying form of energy. He took off in the sky resembling a blazing meteor and vanished through the clouds.

 **First of all, I accept this isn't a grand story and it will never be. So don't have great expectations from me. Second, Ben won't be using Omnitrix version of Saiyans nowhere near the Cell saga (If I can get that far) Third, In human form and Ben's general forms even if he trained for hundred years he couldn't match the Z villains. However, This doesn't apply to the scans he get from DBZ version of aliens. They can get training similar to Z warriors and Gohan did then get stronger.**

 **I know Ben 10 and DBZ don't match up but this is fanfiction so I made both of them exist in same universe. I took out the time out and need to touch the omnitrix out of equation for obvious reasons. That doesn't make a difference in a world where people destroys planets in their breakfast. Ben's main battle form for Saiyan Saga and the one in which he will get the initial battle /Ki training will be Namekian form. Which he will get from scanning Kame.**

 **Once again, The protagonist won't be doing ridiculous things like taking Vegeta and Nappa in one punch or beating Frieza with a finger... However he will become gradually stronger just like the way Z warriors did as the story progressed. I hope you enjoyed this and I did Raditz justice. So please leave a review or message me about your thoughts on what should I do next.**

 **Next Episode : Challenge of the Kame: Six months inside the chamber**

 **See ya,**


	2. Chapter 2

Ben Tennyson blinked in confusion, One moment he was dying in the hands of this super villainous monster who hurt him thousand times more then Vilgax or Z'skyar ever did. Thankfully Paradox appeared right on time and saved him. Yeah, That was really scary. He found himself in some sort of fortress or temple which was hanging in mid air. Well that was a new thing. He never knew such thing existed on this planet.

"I was waiting for you my old friend, I thought you would never come" A strange voice spoke causing Ben to turn around. The american raised an eyebrow as an aged alien stepped infront of them. He was wearing a traditional robe which had some sort of kanji imprinted upon its front. Walking alongside him was a dwarf who appeared to be completely dark in skin complexion. He also wore a strange turban, Giving him some sort of arabian look. The aged alien appeared to be a green skinned humanoid with antennas over his head. He also had pink patches resembling that of slug.

"There are some rules which must be followed, Kame-Sennin! " Paradox responded with a smile.

"But we don't have enough time on our hands! " The dwarf who was called Mr Poppo spoke out of concern

"It can be managed if you work hard enough my friends! " Paradox chuckled, He turned to Ben with a knowing smile. "I leave you in their capable of hands Master Tennyson! "

"What do you mean by that? " Ben dumbfounded

"There are races existing throughout the Universe who are extremely powerful. Enough to easily destroy an entire planet. The one you faced today is what we call Saiya-jin. They are known as planet eradicators. They exterminate the native inhabitants of the said planet and sell it. Not only that, Their planet was known to possess at least ten times the gravity of planet Earth. This intense gravity gave the Saiyans their natural physical resiliency and power. Combining that with their obsession with battles and getting stronger, They soon became one of the most dangerous races of this universe. Fortunately, their race was killed by their previous employer. An extremely powerful warlord Frieza. But four or around seven of them survived. One of them is on our side but he is at the moment not powerful enough to fight the one called Raditz. " Paradox explained causing Ben to blink

"The one Time lord is talking about is Son Goku, The famous martial arts champion! " Kame responded in a serious tone

"You mean Goku? The Ka Me HA ME HA Goku? The one who defeated demon king Piccolo Goku? " Ben blurted out heatedly, Not being able to believe what Paradox just said.

"Unfortunately yes, And the saiyan you fought is the weakest of them all. Considering the evil side. There are other two known Saiyans who are atleast ten times stronger than this one. Actually the one called Vegeta could be twenty time stronger than him! " Paradox continued, He continued with a sigh, "And don't even let me start on their boss Frieza, An Acrosian who is probably the strongest in the galaxy right now! "

"You are really blunt old friend! " Kame brushed the sweat from his forehead.

"Don't worry Kame, Everything will be alright in the end. Ben, Listen to me very carefully. You need to scan the Kame here as soon as possible. He belongs to the race Namekian, A very powerful but peace loving race. Infact his DNA is very special even amongst his people so you will definitely benefit from it! " The master of space and time turned to both Kame and Ben, Who had horrified expression on their faces.

"So I will just get a form and pull a one punch man on him?" Ben remarked sarcastically, He added with panic in his voice. "I did scan that bastard but my transformation couldn't even scratch his tail! "

"Namekians are born with incredible talent. If you were to train for a year and work extremely hard, You will definitely become more stronger than him. " The one who was referred as Kame spoke, He turned to Paradox with a raised eyebrow " But do we have that much time?"

"It's complicated" Paradox spoke out in a thoughtful voice, He responded with a serious tone "I can bend the rules a bit here so the situation is fair. You have seven months in the chamber, I hope you use it well! " After flashing a mysterious smile towards the confused trio, The time walker vanished.

"What did he mean by that? " Ben blinked in confusion. The green skinned humanoid chuckled and patted his shoulders, "I am three hundred years old and even I don't know half the time what he means! Anyways my name is Kame and I am the appointed guardian of this planet. So are you going to do the scan now or later? "

"But what did he mean by seven months? " Ben chided.

"Ah, Mr Tennyson... Please let us introduce you to hyperbolic time chamber! " Mr Popo explained with a smile as two wise individuals let the confused Tennyson inside their lookout.

...xxxxx... xxxxxxx... ...xxxxxx...

Hyperbolic Time Chamber...

The room of space and time. It was place in this mysterious castle where time moved differently then outside. One year inside the chamber was the equivalent to one day on the outside. However Ben roughly had a few hours on the outside before the monster Raditz destroyed every thing . Wielder of Omnitrix was probably too much tensed as he stepped inside the chamber with the aged alien. The chamber had an entrance at its center, located in a central building with two side wings . There was also what appeared to be living quarters. Perhaps there was food inside too. How else he was supposed to survive inside then? The aged alien grinned brightly towards the plumber.

"Don't worry Ben, What doesn't kill you makes you stronger!"

"I am so much relieved to hear that Mr Green! " Ben remarked sarcastically

"Usually we have one year inside the chamber but this is a unique scenario! " Kame explained while revealing a small pocketwatch in his hands. Ben's eyes widened, He was very quick to realize what that was. He had seen it enough in his lifetime during Highbreed wars.

"A Chrono navigater! But how? Only Paradox have it! " Ben exclaimed with shock and surprise. This device was said to give a person power over space and time if he was knowledgeable enough. That's why Ben was very much surprised to see it in the strange alien's hands.

"It's a chrono navigator but its broken and its programmed to work only once. Using that we will manipulate the chamber's functions such that seven months inside will only be an hour outside. Unfortunately it will automatically self destruct afterwards. So we will never be able to program the chamber like this in future. Even though we may need to do that in the future! " Kame spoke in a grim tone, "The rules are getting bend just so you can get a fighting chance. I hope you give it all. The earth's future is counting on Heroes like you." He continued in the similar tone while smashing the walking stick on the ground.

Ben blinked as small reflective screen appeared infront of him, It was glowing around the corners. Ben was about to ask what that was but suddenly several visuals started appearing inside at. As if that window was a television screen.

 _Goku stared at this man. He was wearing some futuristic armour, had hair that went to his knees and resembled himself somewhat. Especially the tail._

 _"Kakarot, why are you hanging around the natives? Why have you not completed your mission?" The man shouted at Goku. However he was confused by the man._

 _"Who are you? Why have you come here?" Goku asked him._

 _"What you don't remember anything, wait. Tell me Kakarot did you hit your head when you were younger?"_

 _"I don't know a Kakarot. However yes I did hit my head when I was very young." This had angered the strange individual._

 _"You idiot! You have forgotten our entire heritage!" Krillin though stepped in front of his friend._

 _"Listen mister, I don't know who you are, but Goku is the..." Before he could say anymore, Krillin was punched in the stomach and smashed into Kame house._

 _"Krillin!" Goku shouted as the bald dwarf got out. Goku then turned to the man. "Why?"_

 _"Cause he was annoying me. Now shut up and listen." The man yelled at Goku as he obliged. "My name is Raditz. Your name is Kakarot, and we are brothers." Every stepped back as Raditz told them this. "We are part of a race called the saiyans. Unfortunately there are only four of us left. Our planet was destroyed by a meteorite . You were originally sent to this planet to extinguish the natives." Everyone looked even more shoked than before._

 _"No it can't be."_

 _"It's true. We destroy the lifeforms and then sell the planet. At the moment we are out hunting one of these planets. However even with the three of us we will find it difficult. That's why I'm here. If you join us Kakarot we will defeat these..." Raditz was then couldn't finish his sentence before he noticed something. "Kakarot! Where is your tail?"_

 _"Huh. Oh, I cut it off years ago." Raditz became angry after finding out._

 _"You fool, you can no longer transform in the full moon!" Goku looked confused after hearing this._

 _"What? What has the moon got to do with it?" Roshi looked at Krillin who just nodded._

 _"Goku there is something you should know." Roshi said. Goku turned back to the old hermit._

 _"What is it Master Roshi?" Goku asked._

 _"During your journeys there have been times where you have looked at a full moon. Everytime you turned into a giant monkey. We had to cut your tail off to stop you. After that you never had any memory of what happened before." Goku gasped after hearing Roshi's story._

 _"My grandfather was killed by that monster... I killed my grandfather." Goku wanted to scream, but was cut off by Raditz._

 _"The great ape transformation. It increases our strength immeasurably. I see it in your eyes. The hunger for a good fight. Join me brother and we can..." Goku cut his brother off._

 _"No! I don't care. Anybody who would kill thousands of innocent people, is no brother of mine." Raditz just chuckled to himself._

 _"So disappointing. By the way is that your son?" Gohan hugged Bulma as tightly as possible._

 _"Yeah, why?"_

 _"That kid has Saiyan blood in him. He would be a worthy addition to our crew." Everyone looked in fear as Raditz walked towards them._

 _"Stay back!" Raditz continued to walk. "I mean it!" Suddenly Raditz threw a punch. Goku had no time to react is he flew into the air and landed on the beach._

 _"Daddy!" Gohan shouted as he ran towards Goku. Raditz however picked the boy up. "Listen very carefully Kakarot. Since you are my brother I will give you one last chance. You have twenty four hours to kill one hundred humans. If you fail, I will take the boy." Raditz flew off into the air, Taking the crying four years old alongside him._

Ben's eyes widened in horror as the screen turned to black. Dissipating in the thin air as if it never existed in the first place.

"The events you saw had happened just a few minutes ago. As you can see the Saiyan's cruelty knows no bounds! " Kame spoke out with a frown. Ben didn't respond in return making the guardian blink in surprise. However, He soon got his answers as a bright emerald flash engulfed his body. In his stead, Stood a young muscular Namek resembling that of how he used to look when he first landed on this planet. The green and black hourglass symbol appeared on his chest. He was wearing a black gi and had a striking resembles with his other half demon king Piccolo.

"I hate bullies! " Ben spoke with a determined look in his eyes, "Even if every bone of my body breaks, I won't give up until I kick that bastard's monkey ass! "

"Very well then, Let's begin! " Kame flashed a smirk towards Ben. This was turning out to be quite interesting affair. He threw a turban towards Ben, The newly transformed namekian was quick to grab it. However, The moment he caught it, He felt its incredible weight. Ben nearly fell on his knees while lifting it up. The human looked at the planet's guardian with a frown.

"What the hell is that for? " He yelled in frustration.

"This is a part of your training gear. Actually you gotta wear the whole set of them while training. And this is the most lightweight of them! " Kame spoke out with a smug grin.

"Holy Crap! " Ben cursed. When he talked about breaking bones, He didn't mean it to happen this soon.

"Oh, Is this uncomfortable? " Kame asked out of curiosity

"HELL YEAH! "

"Ah, That's supposed to be like that. I specifically reconfigured them for your Namekian transformation. I think I went too easy on you but don't worry I will double them next week! " Kame responded with a maniacal laugh

"I am so going to get you back for this, Mr Green! " Ben yelled in outrage, Only for another weighted robe to get thrown in his face. The young plumber cried in pain as he sunk further on the ground, The heavy clothings piling onto him one by one. He barely dragged himself to get on his knees, Only for a pair of wristbands to sent him spiraling backwards inside the endless boundaries of time chamber.

At this moment Ben didn't know whether he will ever be powerful enough to deal with the likes of Raditz or that Vegeta mentioned by his time manipulating ally. But there was one thing for sure, These seven months were going to hurt like hell!

 **Okay, This is it. Thanks for the reviews so far. Next time: Torture or Training? Seven months of doom.**

 **Vegeto: About power levels , Hmm... How about you tell me what should they be for Ben? Pre training and post training. I will see how much of it I can follow. Once again thanks for the lovely review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Ben moved back and forth despite the set of heavy training gear. It didn't mean that it wasn't hurting like hell. It was just more like a fight and flight situation. At this point it seemed like a better option then getting fried by grampa green. He backflipped a couple of times, Barely managing to dodge a weak ki blast from knocking him out. The floating namekian smirked as he dashed towards the rookie ki adapt. The young plumber took a long breath, He grabbed the hilt of the heavy pole which had some sort of weight attached to it. The aged namekian parried the strike with a flicker of his wrist. The younger namekian cried in pain as a glowing ball of ki smeared on to his face. Ben brought forth his wrists as fast as possible, In a desperate attempt to protect himself. Even though the ki blast didn't have much power behind it, It felt like taking a karate chop from a bunch of black belts at the same time. Ben went airborne followed behind a cloud of dust and smoke. Kame disappeared in the blurry motion only to reappear behind the falling plumber's back. The elderly namekian elbowed him in the ribs, Ben cried in pain as he rolled over the ground.

"Was that all you got Ben? " Kame raised an eyebrow, " I thought the beloved charge of Paradox would have more fight in him!"

Ben gritted his teeth in frustration and annoyance as he slowly looked up, His vision became blurry for a while but everything became quickly clear for him. If only he knew what he'd have to go through to get that strong, he might have backed out, but then again he probably wouldn't have. This had been going for a long time, Around a month and few weeks if Ben could guess. His thoughts currently focused on how sadistic his teacher was. Really making him run a marathon everyday with what it appeared to be the ten times the weights even Brock Lesnar practised seemed a bit too much. Increasing extra fifty pounds on his shoulders, Legs and arms every three days was seriously pushing it. However in the name of defeating that bastard Ben could bear it all. The way old man has turned him into his personal punching bag was seriously asking for some beating

Kame spun his walking stick in the air, With an intent to deliver a strike on his jaw. Ben quickly jumped back on his feet, Dodging the attack by the inches. Kame took a step back, Ben was actually doing better than he expected him to. Even though he appeared to be moving at the snail pace compared to his previous student Son Goku, His determination to get stronger and desire to protect were actually admirable. He could feel his opponent getting faster and stronger with each passing day. That was the reason Kame had to apply extra weight increase on him, He knew that very much soon there will be a point when Ben 's speed and physical attributes will overwhelm his own. Which could spoil the training regime . He knew that wasn't fair to Ben but it might make him more stronger in the long run.

With a battle cry Ben smashed the heavy pole right onto Kame's cheek. However with a speed which rivaled that of a formula one racing car Kame moved out of the way. Performing a cart wheel Ben propelled himself further using the pole and lashed out at the aged alien with a standard roundhouse kick. With a smile Kame blocked the kick aimed towards his chest. Before Ben could figure out his next move Kame's fingers were already in the motion. His leg was caught before it could be retracted . The guardian of the earth shifted his weight and threw Ben on the ground . The young namekian cried in pain as he crashed on the ground. He lay sprawled on there unmoving for a while.

"Should we call it a day?" Kame asked with a hint of concern in his voice

"No...I...am...not ...done ...yet!" Ben spoke in between in his breath. He slowly dragged himself back on his feet. Even though the young namekian was limping he lashed ouf at the guardian with a superman punch. Kame blocked it effortlessly. However the force behind it made the aged namekian stagger backwards. Ben continued his assault on his instructor, With the same force and dertermination he used to fight Darkstar and Vilgax, He dove forward. Kame blocked his three punches, delivering a strike on his abdomen which nearly knocked out the wind out of him. Ben fell on his knees, Barely stoping himself from dropping unconscious on the floor. He could hear his heartbeats ringing inside his ears. He had clearly gotten so much tired that even moving his fingers seemed like running a marathon.

Ben felt tensed as he felt Kame's hand on his shoulders, He tensed up a bit, Almost expecting to receive a punch, kick or those weird energy blasts. Instead the old man helped him in getting up.

"I think now you are ready to learn the art of manipulating the Ki!" He spoke out with a smile, " With the training the nods inside your body have completely opened up. You can now easily learn how to tap onto the energy flowing inside you!"

"Does this mean I can get rid of these weights?" Ben asked hopefully

"Well yeah, I guess you wil need new ones!" Kami responded with a smirk which sent shivers through his spine. Ben let out a miserable sigh, He swore to himself that one day...he will find a way to get back at the stupid old man.

...xxxxx...xxxxxxx...xxxx...

 _Breath Ben...Breath..._

 _Feel the air. Feel that wind on your face. Feel the ground, your feet lifting you up, pushing you forward, and the energy around you- Ben, feel your life force flowing inside your veins like a shock . Feel its power. It's like a pulse of electricity pumping through your veins, crackling through you, traveling to every nerve in your body, like a shock. You're no longer you now. You're part of something greater. . It's yours. Now do it. Now you can fly_

 _...xxxxx...xxxxxxx...xxxxxx..._

 **Three months later**

Ben levitated in the mid air as a pure snowy white aura engulfed his body, He lifted himself above the ground. The feeling of your physical and spiritual energy combined was intoxicating. Ben feared what would happen if he got addicted to this feeling. However he quickly shrugged that off. Negative thoughts were the last thing Ben needed right now. He took a long breath, concentrating the proper amount of ki inside his limbs, To fly, you needed to pull the ki from the center of your body, and then a constant amount of ki from the soles of your feet; this required precise, exact control which wasn't easy to gain. In his namekian transformation Ben could easily form a ball of energy between his palms but flying...It was still tricky. However instead of waiting around to get this perfect and halt his training process Ben decided to take baby steps before learning how to walk.

"Remain calm!" Ben said to himself. He closed his eyes, Letting the imperceptible darkness engulf his vision. The familiar warmth flooded through his entire body as a sphere formed inside his hands, It illuminated the entire dark room with crimson aura. With a loud cry Ben jumped in the air, Quickly he moved his hands in a swimming position and pushed both of his legs forward. The combination of physical and spiritual energy flawed inside his muscles, A newfound strength empowering him from inside out like some form of enhancement drug or steroid. He focused the ki beneath his feet in an attempt to levitate.

"GAAAHH!"

Unfortunately he ended up adding too much Ki , He felt himself skyrocketed in the endless space akin to a balistic missile. Wind pressured bearing down on his body with immense force, but the speed at which he shot upward, ignored it completely.

Ben felt himself colide with an invisible cushion, Breaking through until he smashed into several others. Quickly Ben felt himself slowing down to a more reasonable pace, He bought both of his hands closer . His palms started glowing as a bluish ball of energy shot from his palms.

 **BAAM**

A powerful explosion shook the ground, The emerging shockwave pushed Ben backwards allowing him to briefly regain his balance. He floated softly in the air for a while before his feet roughly touched the ground.

"That was close!" Ben brushed the sweat from his forehead

"You are closer than you think Ben!" A familiar voice spoke, Ben blinked in confusion. He turned around only to see that the aged Namekian had already stepped out of living quarters.

"Then why can't I do it? Why can't I fly?" Ben spoke in a voice filled with disappointment and frustration

"The ki needs to be able to match the weight of your body, so the amount of ki needed to fly is going to differ for every person who uses the technique. You simply need to remember the feeling of the first time you lift off the ground; commit to memory and replicate it! At the moment you make a leap, expel your ki from your feet, and try to gain altitude. Remember, not too much, or you may lose your balance entirely. Too little and you won't go anywhere " The aged Namekian responded in a pretty relaxed tone, "As I said, learning to fly is a lot more simple than it sounds, and when you get a handle on flying, using ki for other purposes will all be second nature to you,"

"Easier said then done!" Ben let out a sigh

"You need to practice it in order to master it. This is as simple as that! Embue your muscles with your own latent energy...continue channel the ki through your limbs and keep sprinting back and forth like that...Who knows you may find your balance sooner or later!" Kame spoke out in a sagely tone

Ben nodded in return, He knew he was far more better than he was while getting beaten up by Raditz. His eyes sparkled in determination as he dashed forward in the endless room of time and space, Ready to take another "jump"

 _That was actually a really close attempt. I didn't expect him to get the handle controlling his own ki in such a short amount of time...If it wasn't for the weights increasing every other day and this room's gravity and atmosphere a little bit different than outside, He would have learned flying in less than month!"_ Kame watched Ben with a proud smile as the young namekian took off in the air and landed back after levitating on his own for a while.

Perhaps, The boy may not be as skilled as Son Goku or Tien Shinhan but he will definitely be one of the strongest fighters on this planet if he continued with this rate.

And it wasn't like he had any other option. He must become that much strong to protect this planet from upcoming dangers.

...xxxxx...xxxxxxx...XxxxxxxXxxxx...

Meanwhile on other part of the city, Two powerful entities came together to stop this powerful evil. First of them was Son Goku, Who wanted to save his family at any cost. Second was his archnemesis Piccolo who had his own plans of taking over the world and with Raditz, There might be no world left to conquer. They were at this point the planet's strongest team. Despite that, There was a possibility that they may lose. Two adversaries rushed towards their destination in silence. Goku only spoke out when they neared on to the location of the Dragonball which was placed onto Gohan's hat. Finally they reached the hide out of the long haired saiyan. After they landed, two adversaries turned to face Raditz who appeared to be waiting for them.

"Ah, You turned out to be more resourceful then I thought" Raditz spoke out with a teasing grin as he played with a red and purple fruit in his hands, "More foolish as well!"

"We will see about that!" The earth raised saiyan responded with a frown

"Fair enough. So Kakarot have you come to say that you'll join us."

"I'm here to get my son back!" The angry spike haired saiyan yelled. "Where is he?"

"I strongly recommend that you join us Kakarot." Raditz snapped in outrage, The ruthless saiyan was growing more and more impatient with his little brother's resistance.

"I don't care what you recommend! The answer is no!

"You should listen to your big brother."

"I would if I had one but I don't!"

Raditz began to squeeze on the fruit he was holding harder. "Alright then, have it your way then Kakarot. I didn't come here to make trouble, but you give me no choice. To bad little brother, I think you would have found the life of a saiyan to be invigorating." Raditz took a bite out of his fruit as he waited to see what his brother and the namekian could do. However, His scouter suddenly started going through weird set of numbers. Goku turned back as he felt a huge ki signature moving towards them, Something that was roughly around Raditz's level. The main difference between him and Raditz was that, The ki signature reflected a pure heart and full of benevolence. Piccolo flinched in realization. It seemed like another goody two shoes. Something reminding him of those Goku's friends from martial arts tournament. However this signature was much stronger then them and it was extremely strange. He never sensed that Ki signature in his entire life and he met most of the powerful martial artists on this mud ball.

" _Power level...One thousand_ _three hundred_ _fourty seven! That's impossible!"_ Raditz panicked as several droplets of sweat rolled over his cheek. Even though he was a tid bit stronger than that, He won't be able to overwhelm this one with ease. It could go either way and Raditz hated dealing with uncertainty. Quickly the newcomer revealed himself, Goku looked up as a brown haired teenager appeared infront of them in a blurry motion. He was wearing a green flank jacket with a number of ten printed on it and he also wore matching pants.

"Species shifter!" Raditz gritted his teeth as he recognized Ben from before. He was completely shocked by the extreme increase in his power level. That was terrifying.

"Ah! Sorry for being late. Traffic now a days is a headache, Even flying is not as much fun as it used to be!" Ben stretched his arms with a yawn causing Piccolo to facepalm. Another braindead idiot was the last thing he needed right now.

"H-how did you became so much powerful within no time?" Raditz stuttered furiously

"Oh, I forgot to tell ya. I am a student of Kame-Sennin. Guy is a sadist, But he really has a way with martial arts thingy." Ben chuckled as he turned to Goku, "Ah Mr Goku, You haven't aged a single day since I watched the footage of Martial arts tournament. I am a big fan. Name is Ben Tennyson by the way" He spoke out with a two finger salute, The spike haired warrior smiled in return.

"Thanks! You seem in a pretty good shape yourself!"

"Mind if I join in ganging up against this criminal!" Ben cracked his knuckles with a mischievious grin

"Get in line earthling!" Piccolo responded with a frown.

"Nice to meet you too, Demon king!" Ben scoffed in annoyance. He quickly removed the ID mask from his face, Quickly he was replaced with his namekian alterego wearing a dark blue gi!

Both Goku and Piccolo were surprised by this sudden transformation. Especially Piccolo. He never met anyone who resembled him except Kame. But this boy's uncanny resemblence with his physique and high powerlevel intrigued him. Goku was a bit surprised at seeing Ben like that too but at the moment...they had more pressing matters to attend.

Without wasting any moment, Piccolo threw his weighted cloak to the ground ahead. After taking off his weighted clothes, Piccolo revealed the sleeveless purple training gi that was underneath his cloak and his green antennas that had been hidden by his turban. Goku also began to take his weighted clothes off, leaving him in only the orange part of his outfit. Raditz blinked in confusion as both of their power level rose above 440. He frowned, Their powerlevels had increased beyond his calculations. If they had anymore tricks like that.

"If you think that a few items of your clothings can change the battle outcome, You are gravely mistaken!" Raditz chuckled darkly. His hair began to glow and Goku could easily tell that he was tapping into some dangerous form of energy. Ben blinked as the ruthless saiyan suddenly dashed past them like a high speed racing car. He could still see him but he was too fast for his liking. As quick as possible he grabbed Goku by his collar and pulled him out in the nick of time. Piccolo however wasn't that lucky and a devastating kick sent him spiralling towards the ground. Raditz shot forward like a bullet attempting to crush Ben with a roundhouse kick. Ben bought both of his hands closer in x formation. He managed to block the attack but dude...it hurt like hell. Gritting his teeth in anger Ben dashed forward, Recalling Kevin's advice about having an explosive first strike. That initiative could decide the outcome of a fight better than any level of skill. Ben sprang forward with Goku following behind. His right leg shot out in a near-perfect mid-air roundhouse kick. He hit nothing but air as Raditz ducked under the strike. Goku unleashed furious blow on the saiyan who managed to dodge them with minimal efforts. Piccolo got back on his feet and quickly charged towards Raditz as fast as he could possibly manage.

Ben's landing was a lot less graceful then he would admit but he regained his footing nonethless. Even though the saiyan was dealing with two extremely skilled foes, Ben barely avoided the saiyan's fist from making contact with his cheeks. The attack leaving behind a shockwave which forced Ben to stagger backwards. Meanwhile Goku and Piccolo both increased their speed and striked Raditz from behind while he was busy with attacking Ben. Raditz however noticed the strategy and merely bent over and kicked both of his legs back sending both Piccolo and Goku flying away from him. A small spiralling sphere formed around Ben's fist, While training with Kame he learned about Ki manipulation and flying but he couldn't learn about Ki attacks. It was a tricky subject but during the seven months Ben was more focused on physically getting to that level where he could fight these extremely powerful beings instead of learning about flashy attacks. The omnitrix wielder took a long breath, Focusing the ki inside his left fist. As Kami said before the more focused and potent the ki, The more dangerous an attack becomes. Taking advantage of Raditz's small moment of distraction, Ben moved inside his guard thanks to enhancing his limbs using ki. He shot towards the hovering saiyan in incredible speeds. The dark haired saiyan blinked, Taking notice of his adversary thanks to dangerous readings on his scouter. He quickly bought forth his right palm which started glowing with purple energy, However Ben's fist was already on his face.

Ben cried in panic as his adversary's Ki skyrocketed, The purple wave of energy shot towards him from a point blank range. That didn't waver his determination as he continued his charge, Delivering a solid blow which connected with the saiyan's eye protected by the glassy instument. Shattering the scouter completely before the wave of energy blasted him across the crater.

The saiyan snarled in extreme pain as his entire world vibrated for good ten seconds before settling in, It felt like someone was drilling inside his skull deeper and deeper. Droplets of blood started to fall from his eye which was swollen shut now and he nearly had the wind knocked out from him. Raditz blinked back the tears of pain, That attack was really something and now he had lost his eye and scouter for this battle.

As Goku and Piccolo recovered from the blows they received, they noticed Ben falling on the other side of the crater, His entire body covered with bruises and burns. The young namekian barely got back on his feet, Feeling like he had run several marathons in a single night. And the headache...Feh! It felt like the worst hangover ever. He actually felt like vomiting for a split second but barely stopped himself.

"I will make you pay, Species Shifter! I won't rest until I slaughter you and your entire family with my bare hands! I swear on my saiyan blood for that." The ruthless saiyan threatened while levitating in the air. His entire body trembled with rage and anger as he started gathering Ki inside of him.

"I guess your mother forgot to spank him when he was a child, Mr Goku!" Ben chuckled as he coughed up some blood.

The earth raised saiyan flashed him a smile, Even though the warrior's ki was reasonably diminished, He still didn't lose his spirit.

"Yeah, the creep! You'd think he'd make up for lost time. He never even took me to a ball game!" Goku responded with a smile as he got into his fighting stance.

"Ah, Don't talk like that you two. I'm sure he would have been such a nice person if you had just gotten to know him." Piccolo sneered cockily at the enraged saiyan. And just like that three warriors shot forward in the air, Ready to battle against their powerful and enraged opponent.

 **Okay, This is it. I hope you like it. So Raditz's Scouter had been taken out . But who knows, The armor could have some form of communicator too. So Vegeta and Nappa could still learn about Dragonballs.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Flashback**

 _Ben woke up only to find himself locked in some sort of extremely heavy turtle shell. One of hand was tied behind his back with a metallic chain which appeared to be unbreakable at the moment. He looked at the huge mountain standing right infront of him. That literally appeared out of nowhere. Of course Ben recalled he was talking about the guy who created the frigging moon and a dragon who can grant your wishes. The young plumber tried to free his hand, Unfortunately, It didn't even bulge. That seemed to be made from some sort of unbreakable material. He stood up on his feet and brushed the sweat from his forehead. The entire hyperbolic time chamber appeared to be scorching with unbearable heat. To make the matters worse Ben wasn't even transformed into an alien. The young plumber felt like he was lost in the desert of Sahara. And this turtle shell seemed three times more heavier than his usual ones. Albeit it could be his human body talking. However, His human body must have improved too after five months of harsh training. Besides there hasn't been a major increase in weights since he started to learn about flying. In short he shouldn't feel that much different. Theoretically he should be alright but here he was, Panting just after standing for a while._

 _"Good morning Ben!" A familiar voice echoed throughout his head. It felt like Kami's but Ben wasn't too sure about it. " I have created this new training regime for our final two months. It combines principles from Turtle School and my dear friend Korin's training. All you have to do is climb the mountain with one hand tied behind your back. We are starting with your left hand this time, Next time it will be your right hand. Also enhancing your body with Ki or turning onto Alien forms is frowned upon. If that happens I will be forced to blast you to the ground!"_

 _"Are you kidding me?" Ben dumbfounded, "How the hell I am supposed to climb a mountain with a hand tied behind my back. Especially with this heavy turtle shell hanging on my back. I am not trained to do shit like that!" He let out a huge yell. The green guy was starting to get on his nerves once again. He mentally thanked Paradox . Thank God it was seven months. There was no way in hell Ben could survive a year with this psycho._

 _"No matter how much you whine like a little girl, You are not going to get any food or water until you reach the top of the mountain!" The voice of old Namekian echoed through his head again._

 _"Damn! One day...I swear I am going to kill you!" Ben yelled in outrage_

 _"If you don't man up, Our planet will get destroyed anyways!" The guardian of earth remarked sarcastically. Ben clenched his fist in anger and frustration. Damn! Why those jerks like Saiyans and Frieza were so powerful? Things were very simple back in those days. The young plumber gave the mountain a disdainful look and charged towards it. Ready to get over this torture as soon as possible. His entire body ached as he climbed through his bare hand, his muscles screaming as he forced his body to keep going. The weight of the gigantic turtle shell didn't bother him. The scorching heat didn't bother him. The vein in his hand and arm bulged as he pushed himself ahead, It felt raw. He was surely going to get a few of his nails chipped in the process. Ben simply didn't pay any attention to that._

 _His pain...His suffering...His struggles...They didn't matter in the end. The responsibility of keeping the human civilization alive was on his shoulders. As long as threats like Raditz, Vegeta and Planetary Trade Organization existed in this world, He wasn't going to rest._

 _Someday...He will put an end to all this. Someday...He will free the Universe from demons like this. No matter what prize he has to pay. Even if he has to go through ten times worse training regime than this..He didn't care. Even if he has to climb a mountain with his bare teeth...He didn't care_

 _One day... he will show Frieza true power of an Intergalactic police officer. Frieza and his family...who destroy planet on their whims. Saiyans...who carry out their orders. All those powerful monsters who treats everyone else like toys. Those Bullies who consider themselves Gods... One day...He will show them the true might of a hero. One day...He will make them fear him._

 _Until that day arrives, Benjamin Kirby Tennyson will not rest._

 **Flashback**

Raditz smirked at the daring trio infront of him who were starting get on his nerves. "How about I make up for the lost time by teaching you how to fight?"

Goku clenched his fists in anger and frustration. He was growing impatient with the entire scenario. All he wanted to do was make sure his son was safe and out of the harm's way. "Come at me with everything you have got, I am ready!" He shouted towards his biological brother. "But first you gotta tell me where is my son?"

"Feh, I haven't hidden him anywhere. I shut him up in my pod because he was being a whiny little brat. You really must teach your children some manners Kakarot. He's in that crater right behind you." The three allies all turned to look at the huge crater which contained the evil saiyan's sphere like spaceship and Gohan.

Driven by the instinct of a father, Goku flew up into the air to get a better view of where his son was being held as a prisoner, While Piccolo and Ben continued their stand off against the saiyan. No one took their eyes of the other and each was inching for a chance to resume the action. Ben inched closer to the symbol of the Omnitrix, It was the time to change the strategy. He was injured and in a lot of pain, First he needed to deal with that and return to his fullest capacity. The stand off was broken when Raditz turned away to mock his brother who just called out to his son.

"Ha-ha, you'll be down alright but you won't be helping anyone. Unless you've changed your mind about joining us that is."

Goku landed down on the ground and cracked his knuckles. He glared down the villain with a confident grin.

"Leave that to us Big brother, Now shall we begin!"

"Now we are talking guys!" Ben pumped his fists in the air. He pressed the symbol on his chest. A bright green flash engulfed his body as he swapped through his alien transformations. This time a humanoid creature which was entirely made of emerald crystal appeared in his stead. He wore a uniform which was black with a yellow "V" stripe on the middle of his torso. A green and black hourglass symbol emerged on his chest indicating that it was none other than Ben's petrosapien alter ego **Diamondhead.**

"What was that? How did you do that?" Goku dumbfounded

"Oh, I am grandson of an Intergalactic police officer from planet earth. I also have a watch which allows me to turn into aliens!" Ben spoke as a matter of fact.

"What sort of mockery is it?" Piccolo scowled

"Seriously, Being the demon king and all that...Are you seriously asking me this question?" Ben raised an eyebrow.

"That's really exciting. I would love to fight a lot of Aliens. We should meet up and spar sometimes!" Goku responded with a grin.

"Umm ... alright. But we are in the middle of something right now!" Ben sweatdropped. This guy was a true Saiyan. Even though he wasn't evil, He loved fighting above everything else. The three fighters quickly readied themselves for the battle. Raditz picked up a spare eye piece from the pocket of his armor and selected double view to make up for the loss of his eye. The latest feature was introduced a few months ago to keep the fighter at his best even after receiving injuries in one or his eyes or some sort of super charged flare attacks. If it wasn't for this, He would be definitely in trouble right now. He looked over to the species shifter, His power scale reading had dropped down to mere 800. Raditz smirked, That was a really bad choice for fighting against him. However, Bad for him...He didn't have an actual idea regarding the huge advantage this form gave to Ben.

Ben charged in from the front. He might be slower than what he used to be during the Namekian transformation, He was still a lot more faster than before. He spent seven months and eight days working on his body. Each and every of his transformation was enhanced because he himself was enhanced now. Where Ben lacked in speed and agility, His petrosapien alterego **Diamondhead** made it up by offering him almost unbreakable body and vast regeneration abilities. Even though he wouldn't be able to trade blows with Raditz in an even manner, It didn't matter cause most of them could hardly faze him. Goku and Piccolo moved behind Raditz 's back as fast as they could. Ben attempted to engage with Raditz in the front while Goku and Piccolo attacked him from behind. The strategy seemed good on paper but when applied, They forgot to take Raditz 's speed in the consideration. Ben spun around a moment later , spun around in the air and threw his arm back. The moment he did that, a loud crack rang out as he deflected a right straight sent at him by his opponent reappearing directly behind him. Raditz delivered a powerful blow on Ben's neck, Expecting to shatter it in one blow. A loud crack was heard and Ben fell on his knees for a moment. However, There were no expression of pain on his face. Infact it didn't feel like he had gotten hit at all. He just shrugged it off as nothing and got back on his feet.

" _Impossible I put a lot of strength in that blow and not even a scratch appeared on his body! How is it possible? How can he shrug off my attacks like they are nothing despite being on a lower power level!"_ Raditz thought. However his train of thoughts was quickly bought to stop by a double axe kick on his head which was followed by a power packed elbow in courtesy of Goku and Piccolo. The Saiyan staggered backwards for a moment, Goku and Ben moved in for a double attack. Ben transformed his left hand into monstrous bludgeon and tried to channel as much Ki inside his body as he could muster. The notorious Saiyan however just bent over and kicked both of his legs back sending both Piccolo and Goku flying away from him. Ben saw his chance and tried to attack the saiyan while he was hovering, with neither of his legs on the ground leaving him vulnerable. His right hand transfigured into a huge mace as he hustled forward like a bullet.

Unfortunately he managed to hit nothing but air. The notorious saiyan just vanished as Ben tried to deliver a powerful blow to the long haired saiyan's back. He reappeared behind Ben and gave him a powerful roundhouse kick that sent the muscular petrosapien flying across the crater. However, Unlike Goku and Piccolo Ben stood right back on his feet. He shook his head several times, Appearing a bit nauseous and dizzy but mostly alright.

The wielder of Omnitrix glanced at Radius with a challenging smirk, "You gotta do a lot more than this if you want to even dream of beating me up someday, Old man!"

Letting out a huge battle cry Raditz flew in the air, Ben took off in the sky similar to a rocket and spiraled through the empty space with a power packed roundhouse kick. A loud crack of shockwave rung throughout the area as an invisible force knocked him backwards. A split second later the notorious saiyan appeared through a dust cloud and attempted to deliver a powerful blow to the falling petrosapien. Somehow Ben managed to stop in mid-way and formed a huge crystalline shield around him . The saiyan recoiled back as if he had punched a wall entirely made of taydenite, The toughest substance in entire galaxy. The Saiyan shook his head multiple times, Unable to believe what the hell was going on? Why he couldn't injure the species shifter despite using all of his strength?

Why he couldn't make this weakling bleed?

"What's wrong Grampa? Are you starting to get tired? Should I order orange juice or something like it?"

Raditz's body started glowing with dangerous aura as he started powering up. His ki spiked considerably and began to course off of him at an alarming rate. The gale blasting off his body increased multiple times as dust and debris flew everywhere around him. Ben took a long breath as he felt raw power reverberating from the Saiyan. He gathered as much Ki as he possibly could. This was definitely going to be brutal. In a blink of an eye , Raditz shot forward from his spot in a blinding speed and slammed directly onto **Diamondhead.** Before Ben could even blink, He felt like he had been hit by a ballistic missile. Ben let out a yell as he was sent blasting away in the sky with supersonic speed. Spiralling upwards uncontrollably, The Omnitrix bearer's face scrunched in pain as several seconds after being launched from the earth like a rocket, He was smacked directly on his solar plexus by the brutal saiyan.

" _Damn! This is going to hurt!"_ Ben cursed under his breath as all hell broke loose. At the rate of machine gun, claps of shockwaves started appearing everywhere as the brutal saiyan unleashed an extremely savage beatdown upon the petrosapien.

...ccccccccc...ccccccccc...ccccccccc...

As Piccolo and Goku recovered from the blows, They witnessed the endless, Merciless beating dished out on their new team mate. At the same time they also noticed how Raditz was completely engaged in the battle as if he had forgotten about the duo. Big mistake!

"Alright Goku! Now is our chance. He is distracted. I hope you have an ace in your pocket!" Piccolo turned to his nemesis

"Nah, Just the good old Kamehameha. Hope that would work!" Goku shrugged his shoulders

"Ha you slacker! While you have been taking it easy, I was mastering a special attack which I have been meaning to use on you!" The demon king responded with a smirk, "The problem is that it takes five minutes to gather the energy. If the new guy fails, You gotta keep distracting Raditz till I gather the energy!"

Goku glanced at the namekian with a devious grin, " Well that's irony. You created this attack to destroy me and now you have to use it to help me. You must be terribly disappointed."

Piccolo chuckled, "Don't worry , If it works then I will use it on you next time!"

...ccccccccc...cccccccc...ccccccccc...

Bouncing off the mountains and clouds alike, Raditz delivered one crippling blow after another, His fists and his feet crashing onto his form which was nothing but an emerald blur in the sky. He backed away as he felt a weird sensation throughout his body. Something was wrong. Something didn't feel right. He didn't notice while being high on adrenaline rush that his arms were now coated with blood. His muscles were tingling with pain. His entire body was drenched with sweat and his stamina was sorta messed up. He gritted his teeth in anger, He came too far right now. He couldn't lose at any cost. He must defeat the Species shifter. His saiyan pride was at stake here, He couldn't lose to a weak earthling. Raditz kicked the Omnitrix bearer up in the air . The saiyan began to shake as he gathered energy for his attack. A white ball of energy appeared in his hand and it began to give off beams of light

"Keep your eye on Birdie, Species Shifter!

The powerful beam of energy hit Ben head on. The petrosapien's limbs crashed onto the ground with full speed. A clap of thunder rang out throughout the are as Ben was sent rocketing in the earth. A blast of rubble and dust shot up in the sky and blotted the sun once he made the impact. The tremors that followed were even more shocking, Raditz had to shield his face from the cloud of dust which emerged from the ground. A violent earthquake shook everything before settling down. Raditz glanced at his knuckles which were bloody red and the droplets of blood were starting to drop on the ground. His knees were also bruised and blood dripped down from his shin guards.

The Saiyan sighed in relief, Finally the annoyance was gone. Even if he had to rip off skin in his hands and legs at the same time, That was worth it. The other two were just pests. He could easily crush them even with both of his hands tied behind his back. However, Towards his utmost horror, A gigantic cluster entirely made of crystals emerged. A silhouette was lying at the front, Violently shaking and coughing. The silhouette dusted off his entire body of all the grime and mud covering him. He stepped out of the crystalline platform and fell on his knees. There were several cracks on his body which were getting healed in an alarming rate.

Raditz who had been the one the initiate the brutal beatdown upon Ben quickly landed on the ground, He couldn't believe what the hell was going on. He gaped down at the Omnitrix bearer.

"You... you...are still not injured! Not even a single bruise! How? How is...it possible? What are you made of?"

"That's trade secret Gramps!" Ben chuckled even though it appeared he was about to puke, " Damn… any longer and your attacks would have completely broken through to me. In the end the whole thing turned into a battle of wills. The strongest attack vs the strongest defense. Who could outlast the other? Well… it looks like we got our answer." As shocking as it was to see the young plumber still alive, it wasn't like he'd gotten off completely unscathed from the attack. However, The cracks appearing on his body were getting healed in an instant, As if they were never even here in the first place. Blood tickled off from his mouth for a moment but it instantly stopped. Still limping from a side, Ben cracked his neck to the side. This was going to take a moment before settling down. Groaning due to extreme pain, Ben looked over to the nasty saiyan.

"Wondering why I am alright even after getting thrown around like a ragdoll?" He asked with a mischievous grin, Only for the Saiyan to clench his fists in outrage, "That's because I am awesome!"

Before the outraged Saiyan could attack, A dangerous reading on his scouter alerted him. He looked up in the sky only to see Goku floating above him with a confident grin on his face. The Saiyan in orange gi cupped both of his hands as a blue ball of energy formed in his hand.

" _Crap! His powerlevel is 800 now and it's increasing!"._ Raditz cursed under his breath.

"Kame..."

" _Damn! It's above nine hundred now!"_

"Hame..."

" _He can increase his energy by focusing on one point. It's beyond One thousand fifty now!"_

"HAA!" Goku shouted as released the Master Roshi's signature technique towards the notorious Saiyan. Raditz who was panting from his previous battle with Ben started to run away from the attack. However, The cerulean energy wave started following him wherever he went. Goku being the master of turtle destruction wave had created this new variant recently which homed onto its target.

"Fine! I will show you how it is done!" Raditz yelled. Finally realizing he couldn't outrun the attack. He turned to face the attack, stuck his right arm to catch the nasty wave of energy and braced his left arm to soften the impact. Ben grunted as he felt his ears still ringing from the previous beatdown. This was surely going to give him migraine afterwards. The entire world was still vibrating infront of him. Gradually, As the moment passed everything around him became somewhat more visible. Ben grabbed his head and attempted to see what was going on through his dizzy eyes. As the petrosapien put more focus in his eyes, He saw the older saiyan was hit by the attack. The notorious fighter struggled for a while before completely getting obscured from the trio's sight.

And just like that, A huge explosion erupted, Engulfing everything from Ben's view.

However, Unbeknownst to all three warriors, The battle was far from over.

At first Goku smiled, Thinking that he had defeated the evil saiyan or atleast injured him a bit. However, He felt something was amiss. The earth raised saiyan could still sense his evil biological brother's energy. His suspicions were proved correct when long haired saiyan emerged from the explosion, He was on one of his knees and panting heavily. He was also shaking a bit but mostly he seemed alright.

"Holy crap! He cancelled the legendary Ka me Ha me Ha. I thought it could destroy the moon!" Ben dumbfounded, He was pretty much in shock as well.

"He balanced it out with his own Ki. It's not entirely far fetched but I didn't he could amass that amount of energy inside of him!" Goku remarked in a serious tone.

"Damn! Is this guy getting his power from Sun or something like that?" Ben groaned

"Increasing your Ki by Sun? How is that possible?" Goku raised an eyebrow, " Do you have an alien who could do that? I would love to spar with you in that form!". He added with glint in his eyes

"He he, nevermind. Superman doesn't exist in real life anyways!" Ben sweatdropped

Raditz glared in anger towards his brother, However before he could attack, Another dangerous powerlevel appeared on his scouter. Piccolo, Goku's notorious rival was done charging his own attack. His teeth gritted in concentration as he smirked towards the long haired saiyan. Ben blinked at the dangerous energy which emitted around the tips of Piccolo's two fingers as they pulsated with a golden energy.

"Now, Block this one!"

" _1400, Damn! I can't block this. I should have killed the green insect when I had the chance!"_ Raditz paled in horror, He was really starting to hate this planet right now. Piccolo, having the ability of enhanced hearing heard everything saiyan just said. He was waiting to see this expression on his face for a long time. Soon, Goku and his friends will have this expression on their faces too. But first he needed to eliminate the competition. Hearing that he could kill him with one attack was really satisfying considering how badly this guy had humiliated him. There could be only one monster on this planet, Him!

"Alright got on with it you green bean head!" Raditz tried to put up a courageous display, In his mind he was utterly terrified.

"It's all yours. Beam cannon fire!" Piccolo screamed out of lungs as he pointed his fingers towards the evil saiyan. A spiralling orange shot out from the top of his fingertips.

" _Crap! This feels like multiple nuclear warheads going off at the same time. If the fighters on earth are this powerful, How powerful the likes of Vegeta and Frieza are? How am I supposed to catch up to them?...How I am supposed to end the Planetary Trade Organization if it is run by monsters like that?_ " Ben said to himself as he turned to Goku, Who was in awe of this powerful attack as well. Suddenly everyone was blinded by a bright white light as the nearby mountain exploded in a shower of dust and debris.

 **Next time: A Bittersweet Victory**

 **Btw Kame created the Moon and Dragonballs. He also revived the Shenron when he was murdered by King Piccolo so it isn't that much of a stretch to believe that he can create a mountain for Ben to climb. That is my opinion and something which I got from Dragonball manga and Internet. He was called Deity for a reason.**

 **So this is it, I hope you like it and please if you have any suggestions or ideas...give me a PM or write them in review. Oh and I am looking for cool names for DBz aliens, I will be really grateful if anyone can help me out.**


	5. Chapter 5

Cooper Daniels, Part time inventor, Part time cop, Part time adventurer...He was a lot of things if he ever paid attention to it. At the same time he was all of them and none of them. That was kinda confusing for normal people to understand but for Ben and his friends, Normal was overrated anyways. In a brief career as a criminal and a cop Kevin got to know about a lot of stuff. At first he thought the only thing Plumbers were hiding was the alien population which resided on the earth. But that wasn't entirely true. Then he thought Plumbers were hiding about the dangerous Ki users residing on the planet who had physical capabilities way beyond anyone's imagination. Not just physical abilities, A few of them can even blow up the entire moon in one single shot of their energy.

Yeah, That was disturbing but Kevin would be able to live with it. The planet had an alien who played the role of the guardian deity...well that was weird but Kevin could deal with it. His life was safe as long as he didn't clash with any of those freaks. He had no desire to cross paths with any of them in the future.

However with the arrival of saiyan named Raditz everything changed. There was a vast universe out there. Civilizations so strong that even an army of T'okustars won't be able to scratch them. Even if you combined Galvan and plumber support with Earth's defenses, Also counting earth's guardian deity and those ki freaks...The planet didn't even possess the littlest percent of power compared to them. The saiyan's arrival was going to drag our planet in a battlefield we were neither ready to fight nor we will ever be. It was the bitter truth but Cooper wasn't going to give up. Ben was out there, Fighting for the planet's sake. Gwen and Kevin training inside some sort of null void in which time passed differently than outside world. She was training under the Earth's guardian, A Namekian who also taught Ben about how to manipulate Ki. It was a horrible place. Which was both inhospitable and it put them under the danger of going insane. The training itself was very brutal, Ben was nearly killed in the right month duration he spent with Kami-sennin. However They didn't have any choice at the moment. Azmuth spent decades trying to conceal this solar system from the likes of Frieza and King Vegeta but each and everyone of his efforts were proved fruitless now.

Galvan prime was a technological wonder. A planet built by one of the most intelligent species in four galaxies. You could see four glowing moons on the top of it's glowing surface. The entire planet was covered turquoise oceans. Galvans built towering homes that extend from Galvan Prime's sea floors up to the surface. Copper stopped near an emerald skyscraper.

It was none other than Azmuth's private research facilities. Cooper saw many state of art equipment inside. As expected from a Galvan laboratory. It didn't surprise him as much nowadays. He had worked many times here. Galvan were plumber's official advisers afterall. It was only natural that the most intelligent plumber had to work with them.

"Heya Cooper, Would you like to have some snacks? We specifically ordered earth burgers from moon station!" A familiar voice said, Cooper chuckled. He could recognize that voice from anywhere. It was his old colleague Driba. He was considered a bit dumb amongst his race but even the dumb galvans were geniuses amongst humans.

"Not now Driba. I am here for plumber business" Cooper declined politely

"Oh, some other time perhaps? How is that Tennyson brat by the way? Didn't hear from him for a while?" Driba spoke out in a friendly manner.

"He is involved in a battle against a Saiyan!" Cooper spoke as a matter of fact.

"You are kidding, Right?" Driba sweatdropped

"Unfortunately, that's the truth!" A regal voice spoke out . Cooper and Driba looked up only to see the ingenious creator of Omnitrix walking towards them.

"I thought the ship was going to pass away the Solar system but my calculations proved to be wrong. I forgot about the Saiyan residing on earth. They were definitely going to come back for him some day." Azmuth continued as he started working on holographic keyboard which made a huge screen appear infront of them. The image of several lizard like beings with cold eyes and cruel smirk displayed on that.

"Changelings, The most dangerous space pirates in the entire universe. Hundreds of years ago they enslaved the Galvans. Because we were the universe's best engineers, technicians and searchers. We lived constantly in their fear, Working tirelessly to please them. Making sure they didn't destroy our home. One day my grandfather began researching on the fundamental forces of universe and God ki, After putting a lot of hardwork and effort he created a weapon called Ascalon. A sword which could tap on to the power which created and destroyed universe. Using that we annihilated the Changelings' planet. Blasting them onto oblivion. However at the same time, We also unleashed the monster called King Cold on this universe. " Azmuth let out a miserable sigh

"Huh? Didn't he get killed inside the attack?" Cooper asked

"He did got extremely injured but unfortunately he didn't die. Instead him and his entire family became extremely powerful due to being exposed to the fundamental forces of universe. Especially Frieza, He was in her mother's tomb at the time. He never trained a single day in his life and still he is the most powerful mortal in this universe. ". Azmuth narrowed down his eyes as several disturbing images started flashing on the screen. Cooper's eyes widened in horror as he saw entire planets getting destroyed like they were nothing. Children being tortured and murdered for nothing. Frieza was really a sadistic tyrant.

"Umm... Can't you just add his DNA inside codon stream? That way Ben will become as strong as him or even stronger if he trains." Driba suggested

"Do you really think I haven't thought about that before? We have the DNA samples of every species to ever exist. Even Changelings. Frieza and his family's power is extremely high because of their mutations. I have been working to create a changeling's sample which is even stronger than Frieza. But replicate that process turned out to be much more dangerous than I thought before. I am very close though. It will take me a couple of years before I can add that DNA inside codon stream!" Azmuth responded with steel in his voice.

"We don't have two years!" Cooper retorted back

"Well, I suspected that much. At this moment I can give you Gravitron watches. Also we have recently finished working on the mobile rejuvenation chambers, We shrunk them in the capsules just like you requested!" Azmuth huffed in annoyance, "This is as far as my support goes. I can't do anything to help you against Planetary Trade Organization. I don't have a magical wand which can increase your strength overnight. Until I finish recalibrating Frieza's DNA, It will be a suicide to take on him."

"What can we do for the time being, There must be something we can do!" Cooper spoke out impatiently

"Hmm...I may know a few people from here and there. I can't promise you anything but I think it will be fruitful. Many years ago, There used to be a powerful species, Residing on the planet systems located at the borders of milky way galaxy, They protected the galaxy with their might and vast knowledge. Those powerful warriors created seven mystic ball which transcends the limits of science and magic. Unfortunately a cosmic disaster destroyed their once glorious race. A handful of them are still alive. Namekians are crafty bastards. You may be able to learn a few things from them!" Azmuth responded with a grin as a hologram of the planet Namek appeared infront of everyone.

"Thank God! There is some good news. I just hope we get enough time to get prepared about what to come" Cooper sighed in relief. There was still a long way to go before everything can turn back to normal. However, With people like Ben and Goku around, They might be able to survive this threat.

...xxxxxx...xxxxxxxxxxx...

The cloud of smoke and dust cleared after a while. Ben's eyes widened as he witnessed the destruction inflicted upon the land by powerful ki attack. Ki was really dangerous thing, He regretted not knowing about that sooner. The entire mountain infront of him had vanished in the form of dust and rubble. However, Something was still not right. His gut feeling was telling him that. Within a moment his greatest fear proved to be right. Raditz was still alive, Hovering over the remains of destroyed mountain. His shoulder guard was gone and his arm seemed to be somewhat bleeding. Apart from that he seemed mostly alright. As if this was nothing more than a playground injury to him.

"Great job Uncle Spinach. You blew up everything apart from the only thing you were supposed to be. Some great technique that was!" Ben let out a groan.

Piccolo glared towards the young plumber. His eyebrows twitching in anger and annoyance. Once this battle was over, He was going to make this guy eat his words. He was going to become the Earth's ruler someday. He won't let such insult slide. Especially from that nasty old geezer's student. Not in hundred years

"Damn! That was really close. This is the second time you guys drew my blood !" Raditz growled, Even though he wasn't much injured by the attack. He could still feel the nasty sting of the attack. Ben cracked his knuckles. It seemed that he should go back to his namekian form once again. The Saiyan's energy had been depleted on a reasonable scale and he had noticeable injuries. This time he won't be able to fight Ben the way he did before. Before any of the fighters could make a move, A loud explosion came out from the crater. Sending tremors and shockwave throughout area.

"That energy, It's stronger than even Raditz!" Piccolo muttered under his breath. His eyes widened in surprise as he noticed Goku's son coming out from the crater. The small child looked extremely angry and dangerous. The fiery aura surrounding him sent shivers through everyone's spine. Everyone remained utter speechless as the child yelled in outrage and slammed his head onto Raditz, Sending the Saiyan flying over the ground. Afterwards the kid fell down on the ground, The previous power he displayed vanishing just like it appeared before. Goku didn't miss this chance. Always quick to act, He jumped behind the dazed saiyan and grabbed his tail, Causing the long haired saiyan to cry in pain.

"Ah, I got you this time. Ha-ha. I'll never forget how much it hurt when someone squeezed my tail." With a triumphant grin, Goku gave his older brother's tail a good squeeze that brought the older saiyan down onto the ground.

"You shouldn't do that!" Raditz growled as fell on the ground in complete agony.

"Can you do that attack once more Salad man or I should do the honors?" Ben turned to Piccolo

"I will be using this on you in very near future. But for now I can use it for one last time!" Piccolo glared towards Ben before starting to charge the attack. However he couldn't help but smile at Goku's cleverness. Ben sighed in relief, Finally this thing was over and he could start preparing to take on Frieza for once and all. Unfortunately, He saw the long haired saiyan beg for mercy from his little brother. Ben who had a huge experience with Villains and bad guys who turned good, could see that an evil guy would do anything to get out of odds like that. Ben was all for forgiveness but only when you had power over someone. it In this situation, Raditz wasn't completely defeated. If he was utterly decimated, Allowing him a chance to live would be a mistake.

Unfortunately, Goku did make this mistake. Piccolo knew this and tried to warn him but Goku slowly let go of his older brother's tail. The moment he did that, A powerful kick embedded on his chest, sending him flying backwards. Before Ben could jump in, A purple light emitted from Raditz's hands. Nearly blinding him. The powerful Ki blast went through Goku's heart. The earth raised saiyan's mouth was open and his expression was that of a shock. He was being killed by the very brother whose life he spared moments ago. As the blast ended, Son Goku... champion of World martial arts tournament dropped on the ground. Helpless.

Soon, **Diamondhead** was replaced by an green humanoid with several slug like marks/ patches over his body and antennas on his head appeared. Which was Ben's Namekian alterego **Nephilim.** Ben charged towards Raditz with a glowing fist. The long haired saiyan turned back only to feel the force of thousand rhinos slamming on his chest. The already injured Saiyan rolled over the ground, Winced in pain. Ben didn't stop at this. He jumped onto the Saiyan's legs, Instantly breaking them. The young Tennyson then moved towards the long haired saiyan's ribcage. He started pummeling both of his fists over Raditz's ribcage, Crushing every single bone the nasty warrior had in his body. Then he proceeded to deliver a nasty kick in between his legs causing the savage warrior to cry in agony. Ben picked him over his shoulders and after spinning the long haired warrior multiple times , He smacked him over the ground. Hitting him with as much strength as he could possibly muster.

"Well done, I didn't think you had it in you. Maybe you really are old geezer's student afterall!" Piccolo smirked, Feeling a tid bit satisfied to see Goku dead and this new enemy tasting the dirt. He kinda wanted to be the one to inflict such beatdown upon Raditz but he will get his turn in the future. Probably once Goku gets wished back.

"Well, I couldn't act on time. What's done is done. Thanks to me a child has lost his father. Some hero I am!" Ben smashed his fist onto his palm in frustration and anger.

Piccolo heard the Namekian warrior and laughed. Old geezer was really a lousy teacher. Not telling his new prized student about the very dragonballs he created. May be he could manipulate the boy into following him instead. With Goku's kid and this teenager under his control, No one would be able to oppose him on this earth.

"Don't lose your long sleep over it. I bet Goku will be back here in a week."

Ben was shocked by the Piccolo's declaration. "What? That's impossible. Tell me how."

Piccolo chuckled at the young plumber. ,"Gladly. On this planet we have something that we call Dragonballs. Who ever brings all seven Dragonballs together gets any one wish granted. Goku's friends will use the balls to wish him back to life in no time. It's you who will have the last laugh."

"No I am afraid you are wrong green man!" The injured Saiyan spoke out grabbing Ben and Piccolo's attention. "This device on my face is also a transmitter. Fool, my comrades in space heard every word. And they'll come. I know they will, they'll want to make a wish."

Piccolo gulped in horror. He really didn't expect for this to happen. Meanwhile Ben tried to remain calm. Paradox told him about the other Saiyans. Especially someone named Vegeta, Who was atleast twelve to thirteen times more strong then Raditz.

" _Do you really think we need someone like you Raditz! You are disgrace to all Saiyans. I don't know what you will do. Die or run away like the coward you are. If I see you again I will kill you myself!"._ A regal voice echoed through the transmitter. Ben blinked. The voice screamed of authority and power. More so it seemed like belonging to someone who was of much higher stature than Raditz

" _Besides you need to pay for your brother's insubordination and failures. Your entire family is a black spot on our race anyways. I could never forget how your father doomed our entire race!"_ Another voice spoke through the channel. This time belonging to a much older person. Someone around his father's age

"But..I already killed my brother. I can still be useful. I..." Raditz hissed in pain and fear. The fact that he could very well die and remain dead hit him very hard. He served them for days and night. He remained loyal to them throughout his entire life. Yet, They made fun of him and his family. They humiliated him. They disposed him like he was a broken tool. This was unacceptable! He couldn't forgive this. He might be a low class saiyan. But he was still a Saiyan warrior. This isn't the way Bardock treated his subordinates. His father, A low class warrior himself had attained power level of 10000 and even then he always treated his comrades with equality. He always put his life at risk for them and made sure to avenge their deaths. Those two had no right to talk about him like this.

Unable to wait much longer, Ben pulled the earpiece himself and spoke through it.

"Am I talking to the elite Saiyan warrior Vegeta?"

" _The title is Prince of all Saiyans brat! You must be the Highbreed war hero. Azmuth's favorite lab rat. "._

"Atleast I don't clean the toilets of the man who murdered my parents and destroyed my entire species. Some prince you are! From what I see you are nothing but a monkey who will wet his pants everytimes Frieza looks at him." Piccolo blinked, Not having an idea what they were talking about. While Raditz cracked a few laughs at seeing Vegeta riling up. Sometimes he secretly enjoyed how Zarbon and Tagoma put the prince in his place. Served him well for bullying and humiliating him all the time.

" _Damm it! Species shifter, You will pay for this."_

"Oh so tell me Mr Chimp Salad, would you like to have a check or I should pay in Taedenite? " Ben remarked humorously

" _You will get the answer in a year and I bet you won't like it at all!"_ Vegeta retorted with a sinister grin before cutting off the communication.

"What was all that about? Don't tell me you know about those guys?" Piccolo narrowed down his eyes.

"Nope, All I know is that he is twelve times stronger than Raditz here. I dunno much about the other guy but from what I get, He somewhere between Raditz and Veggie!" Ben stretched his arms with a yawn

"Twelve times?" Piccolo's jaw dropped on the floor, Anime style. However, he quickly regained his bearings.

"How can you be so sure of that?"

"He is telling the truth. Vegeta and Nappa is on a whole new level compared to me!" Raditz begrudgingly admitted.

,"It must be really ironic. You murdered your biological brother, Who not only gave you a second chance at life where he could have easily got you killed. And this friends of yours, People who you have worked for your entire life wants you dead just cause you lost a battle. That must have hurt a lot!" Ben remarked sarcastically, " Where is the mighty Saiyan pride now? Taking a nap or something like it.

Raditz growled. He was really in a tight spot right now. He couldn't go working for Frieza with a failed assignment. Vegeta and Nappa were surely going to kill him if h crossed paths with them. And Ben could kill him right now on the spot, Afterwards he would never get his life back. Everyone in Frieza force knew Raditz was batshit afraid of dying, It was the main reason why he never reached Vegeta and Nappa 's level. He didn't ravel in a good battle if he happened to be on losing side. He was no masochist and afraid of getting hurt. That was why he always chose to fight on rear guard instead of fighting in the front alongside Vegeta and Nappa. Now he was on the brink of death and didn't know what time do! There must be some way of escaping this. He started speaking with mock sadness in his voice. Attempting to appeal to the young warrior in order to get out of this situation alive

"I feel really remorseful for killing my younger brother. He was a really honorable warrior. I have no qualms with dying but atleast let me atone by fighting against Vegeta and ..." Before the Saiyan could finish his sentence Piccolo's feet smashed on his face, Knocking him out cold.

 **So this is it, Azmuth tells about Namek and Frieza. Goku dies and Ben is forced to save the day. The most important thing Raditz lives. Now I could have shown them training in Time chamber but that's just pointless. They are not going to do anything different than what Ben did inside there. Gwen I suppose might become a bit more stronger than Ben, She is very good at real world martial arts, She is an Anodite( Who are a very powerful species themselves in Ben 10 verse) She can manipulate mana and has a good focus which mean she won't take much time to learn about Ki related stuff. So yeah, She will remain in the story as a certified badass. Kevin is a very crafty fighter and I thought it would be unfair for him if he is forced to sit on sidelines for no particular reason. He might not get as much of power increase as Gwen and Ben(In his Namekian form or Saiyan form, In human form points will go to Kevin. Kevin is a much better fighter than Ben and due to his experiences in Null void and various alien jails he might have been able to make the most out of everything. Unlike Ben who was busy surviving everything Kami sennin was throwing at him) He can still become a key player in long run. .**

 **Can't Ben just get everyone to Namek and get their potential unlocked by Guru? : Ben or Azmuth doesn't know that Guru can increase others' powers. And I don't believe Guru would unlock their potential until they ask him to. But yes, There will be people who will go to Namek for training. But poor Ben won't be involved cause Author-san has plans for him, He he...plans :)**

 **Is Raditz a good guy now?**

 **No he is an opportunist. Similar to how Piccolo was in the beginning. But he will change in time. At this moment, He wants nothing more than to kick Ben in his balls.**


	6. Chapter 6

**First of all a huge thanks to anyone who liked this story and gave this a chance. I thought this would work better than turning Ben into Frieza's son or something like that but so far this story couldn't catch as much attention as I initially hoped. Secondly the only way to write a satisfactory DBZ crossover is to begin the story in the Dragonball. Some flamers have mocked me about how Ben could learn to manipulate Ki when it took years for Goku and friends. I mean really? Even Saiyan babies can use Ki and all of us know how quickly Videl learned to manipulate Ki. I respect DBZ characters, I absolutely adore them but let's be realistic here, Not everything that happened in that series was logical. Sometimes you have to take a leap of faith. And even if I made Ben train for hundred chapters, People will still question his credibility whenever he will put up a good fight against someone like Vegeta or Ginyu force.**

 **Officially I will no longer continue this story. At the same time I will also give you a brief summary of what I initially planned to do here. Think of it as those DBZ YouTube what ifs that people put now a days**

 **First of all, Gohan will be out of picture for some time. Ben is still alive and he isn't going to let Piccolo take Gohan. Besides Piccolo knows Ben is very strong himself despite being injured. Seeing that the powerful being infront of him is still a teenager, He offers to train him. Stating that he is more powerful than Kami and they need to be ready for the Saiyans. Ben is cautious , He knows about Piccolo's past and he has no reason to trust demon king. At the same time he understands that for the survival of earth, He needs every help he can get . Very reluctantly he agrees to Piccolo's offer. Remember, Piccolo is still evil. He has two things on his mind. Turn Ben into his minion or find his weaknesses so he can deal with him after the Saiyan fiasco.**

 **Here is the twist. Elena Validus is the daughter of Tights Briefs. Bulma 's elder sister. Elena informs her aunt about plumbers and Ben in general while the fight was going on...so he is greeted by Z warriors and Elena when the battle is over. Everyone is saddened to hear about Goku's death but they were kinda prepared for this. All they need to do is find Dragonballs and wish Goku back. Cooper returns with the alien equipments which would help them in their preparations. I don't think Raditz will be given a sensu bean or put inside a healing chamber because he is still a bad guy. He killed his brother afterall. Gwen and Kevin arrives afterwards. They wait for the Plumbers to establish contact with Namekians, Which takes somewhat around week. The Namekians agree to train three of them if they don't have any malicious ki signature. Ben can't go with them because he is the only one who can deal with Raditz if the Saiyan were to play a dirty trick. He also fears that the demon king might use this opportunity and team up with Saiyans at the last moment. Remember, Piccolo was evil at that point .**

 **In this moment, The french soldier from Ben 10 original series comes in the picture. He still has water from fountain of youth enough to sustain his own age. And it's not that hard to get in touch with him. Seeing the dire situation the soldier agrees and gives his share of the magical water, It is only enough to restore an individual's youth for a few years but for this situation, It is more than enough. He passes over his responsibilities to Mr Popo for awhile and flies over to the Namek. Much faster than DBZ canon because Plumbers have access to a lot more futuristic tech as far as transportation and some other stuff are concerned. Ben has a desire to visit the room of space and time once again but this time he wants to go in much more prepared than before. So he asks Cooper to create something which could help him with the atmosphere changes in the ROSAT. Like replicating those changes in human world so Ben can train to work around them alongside the gravity increase. My theory about Piccolo is he was always somewhat different from the original King Piccolo. How Goku spared him and how his alien origin were revealed kinda made him vulnerable around Gohan. Also Goku's sacrifice kinda played some role. Now Ben is no way magical as far as talk no jutsus are concerned but he has tried to reason with evil guys multiple times. Offering them second chances. The equation between Ben and Piccolo will be awkward at first but I believe that as time passes, Things will get better. The only thing we have to remember is that while Gravity training is happening it isn't as crazy as Goku did on his way to Namek. They increase it 2 to 3 times at the end of every month.**

 **Five months passes and Raditz recovers in a pretty human way. The first person to greet him is Ben and the moment Raditz put his scouter back on, He is shocked. In his Saiyan transformation Ben has powerlevel nearing four thousand. Still eight hundred counts higher than Raditz's own after the zenkai boost. Now Raditz is different than Vegeta and Nappa. He is the more cautious one. He knows that the only way to get out of here alive is to agree with Ben's demands. Finally, Ben calls out his Saiyan pride and offers him to fight alongside the earth warriors. Besides Vegeta would kill him anyways. Raditz is different than other Saiyans. He is kinda cautious and have some level of empathy inside of him. He is Bardock and Gine's son afterall. He is a little bit kinder than other Saiyans. Remember how easily Vegeta killed Nappa and Raditz wasted a whole lot of time, offering Goku several opportunities to live. He feels a little bit bad for killing his own brother( now that he had some time to process over things and Vegeta wants nothing to do with him anyways) so he agrees to join them for this battle. He joins Ben and Piccolo, The only people who could wipe the floor with him. No need to say Piccolo enjoys humiliating Goku's brother and so does Ben(towards some extent). During the training, Ben shares his experiences with Piccolo who in return talks about his origin. Ben raises a question that if he is an alien then how can he be so sure about being demon and Piccolo doesn't have any answers. Raditz gets to know about his brother and he learns how Kakarot was truly an honorable warrior. Ben shares his plans about visiting ROSAT once they can survive in Ten times gravity. Raditz is somewhat shocked at hearing about such place where time moves differently than the rest of world. Piccolo is reluctant to visit Kami's place but Raditz assures that if they want to deal with Vegeta they would need a lot more than an extra year. If they are getting an extra year of training, They should definitely take it. Piccolo explains about the limitations and turbulent weather inside of that place but Ben points out that Cooper created a machine so they can train in the ROSAT atmosphere and get habituated to it before going in. Ofcourse they still need a couple of months practice before getting in ROSAT.**

 **On planet Namek, Tennyson Duo and Kami receives a warm welcome. Guru gets warned about the Planetary Trade Organization, Frieza and his family ...how they are so much powerful , Sooner or later they would come searching for Dragonballs. I also believe Guru would unlock their potential only after their training is finished. Just so they could get the most benefit out of it. The change which happens here is, Nail also starts gravity training to increase his strength because he now knows about the evil tyrant named Frieza. I believe Kami would suggest building a ROSAT. Elder Guru could create it or they could just ask Porunga. Who knows it could be like the improved one from Super. If Dende could do it why not Kami or elder Guru? Kami would befriend the other elders at this time and learn more about his race while training alongside the team Tennyson. There is nothing life changing happening here so at the end of year . But At this point ROSAT was something that couldn't be used even in extreme conditions so I don't think the heroes would enter Namekian ROSAT this time around. Not without prior training and preparations.**

 **Powerlevel(Taking training and Guru's last minute boost in consideration)**

 **Kami: 1,80,000**

 **Gwen:95000(Anodite)**

 **Kevin: 56000-59000(Judging on whether he is in " metallic" form or normal form)**

 **However There is someone who is strong enough to enter in ROSAT and endure it's extreme gravity and weather. Yep, I am talking about Nail. Remember this because this simple fact is going to affect the entire Frieza saga.**

 **The remaining Z warriors are a bit stronger here due the presence of healing chambers and early introduction to Gravity training but there won't be any life altering differences. I believe that they tried their level best in canon. Still their power levels will be somewhat higher than they were in canon.**

 **Meanwhile, Ben , Piccolo and Raditz are training in a chamber which has artificially the same weather and temperature tanturms that ROSAT does. The atmosphere training is harsh when you add gravity in it but the three warriors are finally getting the hang of it. After spending six to seven months training like thatthey are finally ready to go in ROSAT. They can easily handle two times more gravity than the one inside the threshold of ROSAT and the weather doesn't bother them as much as it used to. However They have to go in pairs and A person can only use ROSAT twice in his lifetime. Since Ben has already used ROSAT once, He can only use it one more time around. Piccolo and Raditz decides to enter as the first pair and they take the healing chambers and Gravitron watches alongside them. Because now they have been configured with capsule technology so much easier to carry. Ben and Piccolo enters as a second pair and undergo a very intense training**

 **Ben(As Namekian) : 98,780**

 **Piccolo: 1,84,000**

 **Raditz: 67000**

 **Now here is where things start to change. A week before the Saiyans were going to arrive, Raditz is the first one to recognize it. The name he utters strikes fear into Ben's heart. It belongs to Frieza. The Intergalactic tyrant had arrived on planet earth. In this story, Frieza also heard about Dragonballs through the scouter. Albeit not as directly as Vegeta and Nappa did. Let's suppose some maintenance or tech support minion heard it and passed the information to Frieza. Azmuth is terrified once he finds out about that. He quickly uses the teleportation technology to bring team Tennyson alongside Kami back on the earth.**

 **From here on, It is all out war. Another change is, The gravity training had begun much earlier and the rejuvenation/healing chambers also plays some role. Right now, Z warriors on earth like Krillin, Tien and Yamcha are roughly around Nappa's level. Just like Vegeta and Nappa, Frieza will use scouter to search for higher power levels because those are the people who might have some information about Dragonballs. His soldiers spread around in teams and cause havoc. Eventually they will reach to Gohan and Chichi. Because even though the training never happened, The power inside Gohan has awakened. Putting somewhere around 200-300 which is enough for him to get noticed. Frieza's regular soldiers attack him and Chichi. Chichi puts up a fight but she is no match for them. She is brutally murdered right infront of Gohan. Gohan is enraged and unleashes his wrath upon them. The rage boost provides him enough power to take the canon fodders out. Krillin and Yamcha arrives to help but they are sad to see that Chichi is already dead. They take Gohan with them to Kame house so they could wish Goku back as soon as possible. Ben eventually encounters Zarbon and Dodoria while making short work of Frieza's soldiers and as expected they are no match for him. Gwen and Kevin encounters the likes of Cui and Appule, They are no match for Gwen either. Because Dodoria, Zarbon and Cui are killed, Frieza decides to take things seriously. So just like in canon. Ginyu force arrives on earth. Kami , Piccolo and Raditz handles them single handedly. There is no way in hell Piccolo will give Ginyu chance to use his body swap technique. And Kami too is "end justify all means"**

 **Finally, They are greeted by the man himself. Oh yeah Frieza himself decides to take on those "insects".**

 **"Wow, Azmuth's lab rat , A puny monkey and a bunch of his goody two shoes friends are the reason behind my trouble. My best man dead, Ginyu force annihilated, My army in shambles...all of you are dead now!"**

 **"I am not a lab rat Frieza. I am an army of monsters"**

 **A short but highly intense battle takes part between Frieza and Team Tennyson(Including Kami , Piccolo and Raditz) Krillin and the rest doesn't take part in the battle cause it is way out of their realm. Frieza is barely forced to transform into his second form and after that he demolishes everyone. However at the same time Omnitrix gets the chance to scan Frieza's DNA. While it is unable to replicate the radiation in that DNA, It can still give Ben a powerful transformation. Yes Ben is no where near fully powered King Cold or Frieza when he transforms into Frieza's race but he is still in realm to hurt them. Let's just assume Ben's transformation is around the level of 20-30% fourth form Frieza. While that may not be enough to defeat him but it is enough for Ben to put Frieza in a tough spot until he uses his final form and access atleast half of his power. Ofcourse that is even if he gets to access his final form and Ben doesn't have artificial forms like Frieza does. If he were to transform into Frieza's race he would naturally transform into final form because it is the original form of Frieza's race. Considering Ben's mental state while fighting Frieza, He is very angry and bitter. It might be probably worse if Gwen or Kevin got badly injured. Once Ben gains an upper hand on Frieza he is not going to give him time to breath. It's highly likely that Frieza won't have time to access his final form until much later. When he does access his final form, He is already too much exhausted and wounded to fight with his usual intensity and prowess. But the stalemate isn't without losses either. Ben Tennyson dies protecting his friends from Frieza's death ball. Raditz was killed by Frieza from the very beginning of the battle. Gwen was hit by a deadly ki attack while defending Kevin so she too is dead.**

 **Goku arrives after a few hours and he is sad to hear about Chi-Chi's death but Kami assures him that the Namekians would allow them to use their Dragonballs. After seeing how a lot of people are stronger than him now, Goku will start an intense training regime much like he did on his way to Namek. This time he is also joined by Gohan. Who is tired of being weak and wants to learn how to fight so he can protect his family. Kami would try to modify ROSAT just like Dende did so it can be more useful. Piccolo is angry and bitter with himself. While the relationship dynamic between him and Ben is different than it was between him and Gohan, It is still an important relationship. Ben is his friend, student and somewhat like a bickering sibling. Piccolo would begin a very intense training regime himself so he can someday kill Frieza with his own hands.**

 **Vegeta and Nappa does arrive on earth but seeing how the species shifter and his friends are giving Frieza trouble and kill Ginyu force. Also how much powerful Raditz has gotten over time. They reach an conclusion that gathering dragonballs here is nothing short of suicide. So they escape in the middle of chaos, Report back for duty and pretend nothing happened.**

 **Ben, Gwen and Kevin arrives at King Kai's planet. Moments after their death (Considering their power levels neither snake way nor ten times gravity is a big deal ) Here is where things kinda become Complicated. Unless they happen to have a gravity altering device with them it is next to impossible for them to replicate Goku's training. For simplification, Let's assume King Kai starts directly with the mechanics of Kaio Ken and how they can use it. Also, Ben is weaker than Gwen and Kevin because he doesn't have Omnitrix now. He is still around 30000 though. We can't discredit all the intense training regime he went through. Raditz joins them after some time. The reason he is late to the party is that he was an evil person throughout his entire life, It is going to take some time for Kami to convince King Yemma.**

 **Prototype Omnitrix is destroyed alongside Ben so Azmuth starts working on the new and final version of the Omnitrix. Which is Ultimatrix in this story. And he is also nearly finished with adding radiation to Frieza race's DNA. He he. The bugger is in for a nasty surprise when he meets Ben next time.**

 **In next part, I will conclude the Namek arc and the cell saga. The third and the final one will be about Majin Buu Saga and Battle of Gods.**


	7. Chapter 7

**So How did Kevin die? Well, The only reason Piccolo and Kami survived was their regeneration abilities and higher powerlevels. So Kevin stood no chance. Piccolo and Kami would have died too if Frieza had gotten chance to transform sooner. Now ROSAT isn't going to be improved overnight but it will play a huge role in Cell arc. Kami trains alongside Goku once in a while and attempts to learn the basics behind Kaio Ken and spirit bomb. Goku may not be a great teacher but old man Kami kinda gets him. He understands Goku much better than a lot of people. Besides Kami is already a wise man and has tons of knowledge. Understanding Kaio Ken and Spirit bomb wouldn't be that difficult for him. Just like in canon Goku begins catching up to Kami after a few weeks of intense training. They are using the same method of training Ben and others did so they can enter inside the room of space and time and train to their full potential. Other Z warriors are training intensely as well but they are unable to catch up with Goku and Gohan. As clueless and naive he might be, Goku is not without emotions. He definitely wants to avenge Chichi and the guy who fought alongside him to save Gohan, Even his evil brother who is not evil now. Everyone is dead because of Friza and he needs to pay for this. Gohan is fully committed to training this time because he too badly wants to avenge his mother. Goku and Gohan enters as a pair in the Hyperbolic Time chamber . Meanwhile Piccolo is training as well , Attempting to attain a level where he could beat Frieza.**

 **Frieza on the other hand, recovers from his injuries and summons Vegeta, Nappa and Tagoma. The only elite soldiers left in his personal army. I don't think Frieza really knows about the Namek. The only reason he got to know about it in the canon because Vegeta made the connection between Piccolo and the Dragonballs. So he will attack the earth once again instead of going to Namek. But he is a bit cautious this time. He didn't forget how close Ben came to murder him last time around. And all of his friends, Everyone were so much powerful. He still didn't lose against Ben though so he isn't going to start training like he did in Super. He decides to use some tact. The planet has Dragonballs so the guys who faced him last time around could be very well back from death and even more prepared. So he decides to entertain himself with those three and toughen them up so they could fill in shoes of Ginyu force. He already knows about Zenkai boost and from what he saw from Raditz, Vegeta and Nappa could easily do that as well. Just like that for a few months, A very gruesome training session begins. After seven-eight months Vegeta is around third form Frieza, Nappa is somewhere between first and second form Frieza, Tagoma is a lot more strong than Captain Ginyu but weaker than both Saiyans. Vegeta and Nappa's hatred for Frieza had increased even more. You can say it is now intensified ten fold.**

 **Kami creates a second pair of Dragonballs and this version of Shenron is tremendously powerful than Porunga. Because Kami is a lot more powerful now.**

 **On King Kai's planet, Raditz pushes himself to absolute limits and having an immortal body also helps him a lot. At this point Raditz knows that Frieza had killed his father and destroyed his planet . He is itching for a payback. Ben is somewhat depressed about losing the Omnitrix but Gwen and Kevin can easily cheer him up. Gwen tries to learn more magical techniques from King Kai such as healing and telepathy. It is debatable whether King Kai knows Instant Transmission or not, He stated in anime that he does but it is a filler. Let's assume that he does know instant transmission in this story. Instant Transmission is not the easiest thing to learn so Gwen would be the only one to effectively perform it for the time period. Because Gwen is much better with concentration, meditation, teleportation ...stuff like that. Ben, Kevin and Raditz know the concept behind it but they need a lot of practice and focus before they can even dream of mastering this technique.**

 **After five-six months the team would be revived. I would have built up the dynamics like that Kami is more closer to Gwen because he see her as his successor. And Gwen is more about techniques and knowledge. While Piccolo is a mentor of Ben because Ben is more of a battle oriented hands on approach sorta person. Raditz is strongest of all at this point of time. Goku and Piccolo are close second , Goku has a bit of an edge though. Then Gwen is the close third, She is an Anodite so she can raise her Ki much higher than the others with little to no efforts. Kami is fourth because he didn't train as much as others due to working on Dragonballs and ROSAT. Gohan is fairly strong as well, Around the level of Vegeta when he took on Frieza and well...got killed. Azmuth hands over the Ultimatrix to Ben but there is a catch. This one doesn't have mastercontrol like previous one did. Because the device is fairly new even Azmuth needs some time before he can fully understand how to utilize master control in this new thing. Ben is not happy about that but hey, beggars can't be choosers. On Namek, As we all know Grand Elder Guru is about to die due to old age. Nail is training very hard but it appears that he is at his limits and not getting more powerful any sooner. He has gotten a whole lot stronger though just nowhere near he needs to be to take on Frieza. Grand Elder Guru summons the Z warriors on planet Namek just so he could help them a little bit before he passes away. How did he manage to do that? Well, Plumbers have established the contract with Namekians now so that's not a big deal. And plumbers have access very fast transportation methods as well so they can reach there before the old man passes away. Piccolo is reluctant but he is nearing his limits as well and getting that extra boost is kinda tempting. So everyone gets their potential unlocked. But remember the boost isn't necessarily ten times. For someone like Piccolo, Goku and Raditz who are already near their limits would get a significantly smaller one. Something like two to three times. Grand elder Guru would suggest for Kami and Piccolo to fuse in one being of extraordinary power but they wouldn't agree to that, Not now. Such decisions take build ups and take a lot of time. Instead of meeting his final end like an old fragile man, The Guru requests to be part of something bigger. Yes, He expresses his desire to fuse with Ben's Namekian form. He could see that Ben will do a lot of great things in future so he would like to guide him in some form. It is a very awkward thing to ask for but Ben obliges and the grand elder Guru fuses with Ben's Namekian alterego Nephilim. This makes Nephilim fairly stronger. Around the level of Goku and Piccolo before their power was multiplied due to the Guru's boost. As expected Frieza attacks the earth after a few weeks and this time Nail joins the Z warriors in fighting him off. Because that's what Grand elder Guru would have wanted him to do. Raditz comes face to face against his former "bosses" Vegeta and Nappa. All three of taunt each other for a while during the battle and everyone of them is surprised at seeing the other's strength. However Vegeta and Nappa are nowhere near Raditz so they are beaten with little to no efforts. But Raditz doesn't kill them. Nope. He may hate Vegeta and Nappa for how they treated him but he hates someone even more than them, Frieza. The feeling is also mutual on Vegeta's side. Vegeta bitterly acknowledges the fact that Raditz is a lot more stronger than him but he can't win against Frieza. Raditz replies that Frieza will kill them anyways. He destroyed their entire race afterall for no apparent reason. Nappa is the first one to agree cause he is very simple minded. Raditz is their former comrade(He expressed the desire to revive Raditz in his first appearance) and the way he amassed such great strength really impresses him. He is a soldier and he respects power . Vegeta is more complicated. He has pride issues. And he is rather upset by seeing his minion becoming more powerful than him. But he complies for now. He has every desire to show Raditz his place but that can wait until they deal with Frieza. So those two gets healed either by Gwen, Sensu bean, Rejuvenation chamber... whatever is available nearby.**

 **Tagoma is easily dealt by Goku and the rest of Frieza army is crap anyways. Finally the man himself is ready to fight against them. Frieza enters in the battle field. Frieza is a bit more strong in this story because he has been hanging around in his fourth form for a long time so he gets a bit more control over it and it did take some efforts to "train" the likes of Vegeta. The battle is more even then the last time around. In Canon Goku needed a 50x multiplier (supersaiyan) to deal with Frieza. Here he needs something around twenty to thirty times multiplier to deal with him. So he is more close than last time. Raditz is a little bit stronger but him, Goku and Piccolo are on even grounds. There are five people present who knows Kaio Ken and spirit bomb. Azmuth had given Ben life form lock function for such occasions and Ben has locked himself in Namekian form. After a brief intense battle Frieza powers up to sixty percent and everyone is doomed. Everyone is beaten around like ragdoll and it is extremely painful for Piccolo and Kami thanks to their connection. But a little factor comes into play. Due to rejuvenation chambers, People haven't been using sensu beans lately and thanks to that they have a fair stock of them at the moment. Raditz takes one of them out from his sleeve and swallows it and shoves one down the nearly unconscious Goku's throat. Ben splits one and throws to Vegeta and Nappa. Everyone else follows the example and just like that they are ready for battle. Nail realizes his insignificance at this point and asks Kami to merge with him. Just so that he can contribute in some form. Kami expresses his doubt and reminds Nail that the fusion would be permanent. Nail tells that he doesn't care as long as Kami agrees to watch over Namek and train the young Namekians into becoming strong enough to protect their planet. Kami agrees and both Namekians fuse. And this fusion is far more potent than one between Piccolo and Nail. Both parties were willing , strong and had the same thinking wavelength. This one can even go toe to toe with 75% Frieza with Kaioken times five or six. Piccolo is even more frustrated at this. It is infuriating how people keeps surpassing him back and forth despite his best efforts. But don't worry, There is a twist and at the end of this even though Kamecolo doesn't happen, Piccolo will be a lot more strong than Kami. Ben kinda understands his mentor now and assures him that he will find some way to even the odds. Kami engages with Frieza . Raditz, Vegeta and Nappa still has their tails. Raditz instruct Goku to cover Gohan's eyes as he explains what they are going to do. Goku obliges. Gohan doesn't know what's going on but closes his eyes nonetheless. Ofcourse it will be cooler to see An Oozaru Raditz doing Kaioken times 20. Goku, Gwen , Ben and Kevin start preparing a spirit bomb which a lot more potent and swift then the last time around. Frieza doesn't get chance to power up to his full strength and by team efforts he is killed.**

 **Life settles down on earth, Kami spends his time between earth and Namek. Teaching them martial arts and stuff. Dende also comes in picture and starts training under Kami to be Earth's next Dragonball creator. Remember Gwen is the first choice for Kami's successor. Ben bonds with Elena in this time and they start dating. Raditz and Goku often meet up and spar together. They are no where near like real brothers but they are at peace with each other. Nappa is more like a bodyguard so he follows Raditz and Goku around everywhere. He openly mocks Goku's life style but respects his battle prowess and contribution in killing Frieza. Vegeta is a recluse and he is beyond frustrated how Raditz and his idiot brother are more powerful than him. He takes refuge in capsule corporation and starts training under intense gravity. Also a surprising thing happens. Ben introduces Gohan to the world of Plumbers and they develop a strong friendship. It is hard to imagine what could be done about Chi-Chi. Maybe Gwen would help considering how she is both a scholar and a fighter. Meanwhile Ben informs the Z warriors about King Cold and how they need to deal with him before he attacks the planet. Goku is excited at the prospect of fighting another more powerful person while Raditz is kinda reluctant about this. He admits though King Cold would seek them out sooner or later. He points out the obvious, None of them has gotten any significant increase in power lately. The Guru's boost helped in raising the ceiling but they have reached their limits once again. Paradox appears at the moment and tells them the story of legendary Yamoshi. The first Saiyan to achieve Super Saiyan transformation. The righteous Yamoshi and six of his friends were disgusted by the barbaric ways of their race. They started a rebellion. In which Yamoshi achieved the legendary Super Saiyan transformation. The first Saiyan to ever achieve that. He also includes how he achieved god like powers by a ritual performed by his friends but that power was temporary and after annihilating most of his race he was eventually overwhelmed and killed. Paradox cryptically adds that power comes to you when you need it as badly as you need to breath. Ben doesn't need Super Saiyan form because he already has the recalibrated upgraded Frieza transformation so he doesn't pay much attention to it. Goku catches on the fact that it has to do something with emotions and need. Raditz thinks that it is just a story and time Walker is just playing with their minds. Goku plays around the emotions and need part, Reliving his past encounters where he badly needed more power to defeat an enemy. This is clearly no walk in park but eventually after a few weeks of this exercise Goku becomes Super Saiyan. Raditz will be frustrated and annoyed by this but at the same time he will be a bit proud, A low class saiyan has achieved what no one else could do. His father would be so proud. Vegeta is extremely mad at this point and challenges Goku for a spar but Goku defeats him just with his pinky. Remember both Vegeta and Raditz are at their limits. But the training at King Kai's planet and Guru's boost allowed Raditz to push himself a bit further beyond his limits. So he is weaker than Raditz. Vegeta agrees to join them for one last ride to end the Frost empire. Nappa is more of Raditz's henchman now, He doesn't even pay attention to Vegeta. Azmuth unlocks the Ultimate Ben transformation, Ben also takes Piccolo with him for a visit. Azmuth explains that in scientific terms he can still get stronger but he has already pushed his Ki to maximum size so a massive jump in power is never going to happen. Besides as far as Azmuth is considered Piccolo is "necessary evil". He doesn't need to go extra lengths for him. But at Ben's insistence Azmuth takes a sample and say that he will see what he could do in his "free" time.**

 **The Saiyans apart from Gohan, Piccolo and Kami, Ben and Gwen..they attack King Cold's homeworld. Kevin and the rest of earthlings stay behind because they are not even a distraction at this point. The ordinary soldiers and even Cooler's elites are no match for any one of them. In the end it comes to Cooler and Cold vs everyone. Ben takes on Cooler alone using his Frieza form which we will call Blizzard in the story. Blizzard is roughly ten times stronger that Frieza but Cooler has a trick under his sleeve. Although that isn't going to help him much here. Ben is simply too powerful to deal with. Goku as a Super Saiyan takes on Cold but there is a little issue. Because Cold is expecting to fight someone on equal level, He actually transforms into his fourth form. I would dare say he has a fifth form as well just like Cooler did. Goku as a Super Saiyan is extremely powerful but he hasn't completely mastered that power yet while unlike his sons Cold is a lot better at using his strength. It is a time consuming battle and it's nowhere near easy. Even with everyone joining in as well. Ben joins in and they get an upper hand but even then it seems like this battle would go on for eternity. Just them a green metallic hand phased through Cold's chest, Ripping his heart apart. Everyone is shocked at seeing the new entity. It is a figure greatly resembling Goku with a cybernetic arm, leg and a bluish computerized eye. It is none other than Mecha Gohan from the future.**

 **Mecha Gohan explains that in the timeline where he comes from Goku died of heart attack and everyone was killed by androids. He was the only one who survived and eventually he stumbled upon someone who androids couldn't kill. Yes, Ben Tennyson. Remember this Ben is different from this story's Ben cause he never got involved with Z world until the androids appeared. He is also around nineteen years old. Due to wearing the new and improved Omnitrix Ben survived all the attacks of androids ( He kept coming back to life every time they tried to kill him ) but everyone else in his family weren't so lucky. Gohan taught Ben about Ki and Ben using his watch and plumber connections found out about New Namek. Using the Dragonballs Ben and Gohan arrived in other world for training and Goku also showed them the concepts behind Super Saiyan transformation. Ofcourse it took Ben a couple of months to reach the adequate power level to activate Super Saiyan form. It was pointless to revive people as long as androids were alive so they decided to travel back and forth between earth and various deserted planets where they can train without worrying about Androids. They started Gravity training and requested the current elders to make a Hyperbolic Time Chamber on Namek because using the one on earth can be risky. By now, It is pretty much hide and seek between them and Androids on planet earth. A twenty six year old Ben and seventeen year old Gohan challenges the androids on a certain day. The battle is intense and much more even. Both Gohan and Ben are around Kamecolo level but Androids have stamina advantage over them. In the battle both of them are heavily wounded and as a last resort Ben grabs both of the androids, Uses Instant Transmission to drop them inside Anur Vladias. The dead planet where no being can survive. Not even celestialsapiens. Seventeen and eighteen are a goner. They die. End of the story. So is Ben and because Ben dies on Anur Vladias. His soul is forever stuck in the place. He can't go to other world and he can't be revived using Dragonballs . Gohan explains that the reason he is here because he feels guilty for his student and father figure's current state. After a heartfelt hug between Ben, Mecha Gohan and Goku, Mecha Gohan leaves. Not before giving heart medicines though.**

 **Things are not going great for Vegeta. After learning that even the brat , His minion's nephew is a future super saiyan..his mind is blown. Even the species shifter, A poor imitation of his species, Azmuth's lab rat...turns super saiyan in future. That's utterly humiliating. Vegeta leaves immediately and it is this pride and anger which will allow him to break his limits.**

 **Also a minor love story starts between Nappa and Launch. Which means even more saiyan children in future. Goku tries to unlock the secrets of the Super Saiyan transformation and tries to teach it to Gohan. Ben , Raditz and Nappa joins in as well. Ben and Gohan are more in touch with their emotions than Raditz and Nappa. Their power levels are high enough as well so they unlock the transformation fairly easier than Goku. Raditz and Nappa are rather slow but after a few months they get that well. Vegeta has already unlocked it on his own. Ben is also focusing on Blizzard which is a lot more powerful than the Ssj1. Azmuth informs Ben that only way Piccolo can increase the size of his Ki is through replacing his organic parts with cybernetic ones. It is painful, It is risky and Azmuth can't guarantee his safety. Piccolo is a bit disappointed but appreciates the gesture, He is willing to wait. It is pretty obvious that Gwen will train with Kami because he is her mentor, Just like Ben is training with Piccolo. Kevin is training as well but he is thinking about taking a backseat. He is no Superman and he knows that he will be left behind sooner or later. Three years passes and everyone has gotten fairly stronger. Nappa has a daughter named Break. Androids appears and everyone is ready to take them on. Just like in canon Goku forgets to take his heart medicine. Yep, It still happens. The canon fodder Android gets killed by Raditz. Vegeta appears and he is a super saiyan now but so is other Saiyans. Ben uses instant tramission to take Goku back home and gives him heart medicine. Dr Gero is recognized by Bulma and a wild goose chase begins. They are kinda late in reaching Gero's lab and Android 17 and 18 awakens. Everyone was no match for their might in canon but here things are a bit different. Raditz got a boost from Grand Elder Guru alongside the Super Saiyan transformation. Blizzard is terrifyingly stronger after three years of intense training. Gwen is an Anodite and she can increase her Ki massively as well just like Androids so unlike the others she has no solid limits. She can get stronger as long as she continues her training. Gohan had gotten stronger as well due to achieving Super Saiyan early and training with his father and uncle. Those three alone can push Androids on defensive and they do it as well. The androids are forced to run away. Ben collects information from Gero's lab, He also finds another Android and takes it over to Azmuth. Gwen passes the information to Bulma and Cooper who have started working together since a very long time. Azmuth then reprograms Sixteen into being Plumber's ally and deletes the killing Goku protocol. Meanwhile Ben joins Kami on the hunt of a monster who is absorbing and killing humans in the nearby city. Blizzard is equivalent to Ascended Super Saiyan at the moment so even though Kami isn't Kamecolo (He is pretty close to that though) Cell has no chance against them. The notorious Android creates a distraction and runs away.**

 **Because Sixteen is with Azmuth, Seventeen and Eighteen are defenseless against Cell. Needless to say he effortlessly absorbs them. Meanwhile the Time chamber is improved so a person can spend three days inside of it instead of just one. And the similar time chamber is on planet Namek as well.**

 **Raditz and Vegeta enters the one on Earth while Kami and Gwen goes to the one on Namek. In this story, Raditz and Vegeta are much bitter rivals than Goku and Vegeta were in canon. So all they want to do is beat each other up without any one interfering their battle. Piccolo joins Ben in the hunt for Cell and eventually they run into the perfect Cell. However Ben has an ace under his sleeve. The Ultimate Namekian form. While still nowhere near Cell's power he is somewhere around the level of Goku when he fought Cell in the Cell games arc. And unlike Goku Ben can use Kaio Ken. It is an amazing battle and Cell enjoys it to fullest. Ben realizes that he is no match for this monster when his Kaio Ken times 20 is brushed off like nothing. Ben knows he should run away from here. He should retreat as soon as possible but he is extremely exhausted. Once Ben is out of his breath, Cell makes a mockery out of him. He humiliates him by throwing him around like ragdoll. Piccolo is angry but he knows that he stands no chance against Cell. Suddenly a Ki blast throws the notorious Android backwards. Mecha Gohan had arrived to save the alternate version of his comrade.**

 **Mecha Gohan is stronger than Ultimate Namekian but still nowhere near Cell. Nope, not even close. Cell expresses his gratitude towards Mecha Gohan cause it was thanks to him he got a time machine. Future Gohan quickly realizes that this being is from the future and he is the one who stole his time machine. Cell expresses his interest in Mecha Gohan about how he got from being beaten around by Seventeen and Eighteen to actually pushing him away. Mecha Gohan explains that he can get even stronger in just a week. Just like in canon, Cell gives into his cockiness and announces Cell games after ten days.**

 **Ben is put into medical machine/rejuvenation chamber. Azmuth contacts Piccolo this time. After studying Gero 's design he has an idea about how the Androids were made so much powerful. The surgery is still risky and painful but there is a high chance that it would work. Kami is reluctant at first but eventually he gives in. He is put into hibernation until the surgery is going on. And Piccolo becomes a bio Android while keeping the abilities which comes with Namekian heritage. It gives him a gigantic boost in power which makes three to five times stronger than the Cell games Vegeta. But he can't go in ROSAT because the surgery takes a week. Raditz and Vegeta comes out from the time chamber physically much more strong but they couldn't achieve SSJ2. This time Mecha Gohan goes in with Goku and present Gohan goes in with Ben. The present Gohan is kinda not happy with this but Ben explains how future Gohan comes from a very tragic future and all he wants to do is spend some time with his Dad. Ben and Gohan bonds over three years and in this scenario Ben teaches Gohan Instant Transmission. Mecha Gohan teaches Goku instant tramission as well which is ironically taught to him by Goku himself. Mecha Gohan achieves Ssj2 similarly like canon one did and he gets much more time to play around this power. Goku reaches Ssj2 as well but it happens at very last moment. Both Gohan and Ben end up being more powerful as well.**

 **Cell games begin and Raditz decides to take on the Android first. The fight goes pretty much similar to the one that took place in Canon. Raditz is stronger than Vegeta and minus the ssj2 a little bit stronger than Goku too. The battle is fairly intense. Raditz even goes Oozaru to take on Cell but the notorious android get better of him and before anyone could step in the long haired saiyan is killed. Future Gohan wants to finish this In one shot but Goku stops him. In canon Goku let Gohan seal the deal but here he just unlocked Ssj2 and badly wants to test it out. Goku as Ssj2 is many times stronger than Cell. Perfect Cell is no match for him. But Goku doesn't finish him right away. Yep, he keeps giving him chances to challenge him. This makes Ben realize something. Goku doesn't let his enemies go out of kindness. He spares them because he wants them to grow more powerful and challenge him so he can get even stronger. Goku is a good guy but he can't be trusted with earth's safety. Cell is obliterated three to four times but he comes back even stronger. One time Goku gives him a sensu bean,. Other times he allows Cell to regenerate. Cell has gotten a lot more strong thanks to the Zenkai boosts. He unleashes his true power and transform into Super Perfect Cell. And now he can go toe to toe against exhausted Ssj2 Goku. Tired of the nonsense, Future Gohan steps into arena and make no mistake he is da boss. He has strengthened and mastered his ssj2 over the three years. Even Super Perfect Cell is on defensive and this time he creates Cell Jrs to fight alongside him instead of attacking other warriors. But they are no match for the might of Mecha Gohan and Cell is completely vaporized out of existence.**

 **At the end of the day, Dragonballs are gathered and all those who were murdered at the hands of Cell are wished back. Raditz refuses to come back, Explaining that he is pretty content with staying in Otherworld and he would like to explore the life here. I know this sounds cheap but we need someone to know fusion dance. Goku feels a bit sad but respects his brother's wish. Piccolo is pretty much satisfied at where he stands amongst the Z warriors. Now that he has time to train he would be around Goku's level in no time. Future Gohan advises Ben that safest hands are his own. If he considers himself a hero, He should always remain at the top of his game. Ben agrees with him and tells that other Ben would have been very proud of him. Future/Mecha Gohan responds with a rather sad smile and goes back to his time machine.**

 **The final part will be about Buu arc and Battle of God arc.**


	8. Chapter 8

**So the full and final part, Can Ben deal with the likes of Buu and Beerus? Let's find out.**

 **Seven years passes and our heroes are a lot more mature and stronger. Gwen and Kevin are married now and they are living on Kami's lookout . Obviously Gwen is about to take up the mantle of earth's guardian soon. Ben is married as well. What does he do? Well he is a professional soccer player and a damn good one. With Nappa and Android 16 acting as plumber's muscles there isn't much left for him to do. Has he stopped training? Nope, He knows that as a superhero he needs to remain on his toes all the time. Goku and Vegeta have been fiercely training together for the last seven years and both of them have gotten decently stronger. Gohan has decided to become scholar but every once in a while he and Ben meet up, Just so he can remain in shape. Kami's youth has become permanent thanks to fusing with Nail. Piccolo has gotten tremendously stronger over time. Enough to go toe to toe against Majin Vegeta. He and Ben frequently meet up with each other. While Piccolo is still not some Saint, He came a long way from his past ways.**

 **Does Nappa has SSJ2 now? Well yeah. He barely achieved after tremendous efforts throughout seven years. He and Sixteen has a good repo with each other. So overall he is at peace with himself. Ken Tennyson is barely six months old and he is born with the Ultimatrix symbol over his chest. Yep, You know what I am talking about. Gwen and Kevin has a daughter named Rachel. She is as ferocious as her mother and a bit shrewd just like her father. She also loves to play with her nephew Ken. The Gohan Videl romance still happens. Raditz is revived for the world martial arts tournament and the gang gathers to welcome him.**

 **Ben doesn't take part in such tournaments but he would still go to meet his friends. He receives the warning from Paradox about a pink being of destruction and he is a bit more alert. Considering Paradox never paid him a visit in last few years. Piccolo is paired against Kibito just like in Canon but this new Piccolo destroys the apprentice of Supreme Kai in just a few punches. Shin introduces himself just like in canon. The Videl Spopavich thing still happens. Yeah, It's irritating but let's roll with it. This time Ben, Piccolo, Gohan, Goku, Raditz and Vegeta goes to fight against Babidi. Android 16, Nappa , Krillin, Gwen and Kevin stays back in case they need back up.**

 **Dabura attacks them like he did in the canon. Now either any of them gets turned into stone or Ben could create a protective wall by turning into Diamondhead. Let's go with second scenario, Everyone knows now about Dabura's dangerous ability and this time Piccolo takes him on. He pounces Dabura very badly. Dabura is helpless against Android Namekian. Vegeta is shocked at seeing this power. Everyone else is surprised too, even Ben. Piccolo has a huge smirk on his face as he tells the others that they still have a long way to go before they can catch up with. A few friendly jibes are passed and they move on to Pui Pui and Yakon. They are canon fodder at this point. Because the power Babidi got from Gohan was a lot less than they got in the canon(Remember this Gohan is not Ssj2), They make it to Babidi in time and with a huge Kamehameha the heroes incinerate everything. Shin asks if anyone wants to become his pupil. Goku accepts the offer considering he is always interested in learning new things. Raditz peacefully leaves for afterlife. Gohan never needs to step out of his retirement and Majin Buu never even comes exist. It's a bit anticlimactic but I am not a big fan of the Majin Buu arc. I liked the fusions and would have included them if I was writing this story.**

 **Goku eventually breaks the Z sword like Gohan did in the anime but there is no need for the mystic ritual here. And they are not dealing with any threats so a big no to Mystic Goku. Several years passes and one day Gwen, The guardian of earth realizes that the god of destruction Lord Beerus is on the way to planet earth. The earth is in state of moral panic and everyone is terrified of this weird cat like being. A huge feast is organized at Capsule Corp and Ben is really amused at seeing Vegeta like this. Ben shares Yamoshi's story with Beerus and states the fact that six pure hearted Saiyans are required for the ritual. Because there is no Buu to spoil the party, Beerus is pretty satisfied. Beerus asks that he has heard a lot about Ben from an "old friend" and he wants to see that if he is as good as that "old friend" told him. Ben complies and shows Beerus his new transformation. Ultimate Blizzard. Ultimate Blizzard, A hyper evolution of Frieza's upgraded DNA is quite strong. Roughly three to four times stronger that Golden Frieza. After a good and very entertaining battle Ben is ultimately knocked out by Beerus. Beerus is very impressed with Ben so much that he even slips out the fact that he is the most powerful warrior he has ever fought. Whis offers to train Ben and Ben is really shocked after learning that Whis is a lot more strong than Beerus. Infact Beerus was taught by Whis. Ben isn't type of parent to leave his child behind but Beerus is rather insistent on this and he has no choice left. Who is the second one joining him? Well it's none other than Android Namekian Piccolo.**

 **Well, What about Goku then? Goku is rather disheartened by this but not too much. Bulma points out that they know the ritual why not try it out. Because Nappa has a daughter and Videl's pregnancy would have been revealed by now. We also have Ken 10, who can "turn" into saiyan as well. They can easily perform the ritual. So Vegeta and Goku achieves Super Saiyan God form . While without Whis' training it's hard to say whether they could get Super Saiyan Blue or not but one thing is for sure, Vegeta and Goku would be able to strengthen Super Saiyan God form towards a much greater degree.**

 **In Ben and Piccolo's case, They don't have any transformation to unlock. But they still get exponentially stronger. Ben masters Blizzard towards a much greater extent than he ever did in his life time. Meanwhile, Frieza is resurrected and he begins his training just like he did in Resurrection F movie. Android 16 informs everyone that Frieza is about to invade the earth and he is much stronger. Gwen passes this information over to Whis. Here things get a bit complicated. Beerus restricts Ben from using Blizzard. Telling that using that makes things boring and he wants to see an actual battle not some one sided beat down. Ben is rather annoyed at hearing this but he has no choice but comply. Afterall He still has a long way to go before he can smack this annoying kitty kat on his head. Nappa takes on Tagoma and beats him after a long drawn battle. Sixteen and Krillin takes on the fodder Frieza soldiers. Eighteen attempts to engage with Frieza but she is beaten around like ragdoll. Goku and Vegeta tries to take out Frieza by using Strengthened SSj2 but it doesn't work. They use Super Saiyan God form but it works somewhat, Pushing Frieza in his Golden form.**

 **Ben and Piccolo arrives on battlefield. Frieza is scared after seeing Beerus but knows well of the God of Destruction's nature. He knows that Beerus isn't on anyone's side. Beerus introduces Ben and Freeza remembers him pretty well. Frieza is a bit scared now cause he knows that what Ben is capable of doing. Especially now that he is the apprentice of Beerus-sama. Piccolo wants to jump in but Beerus declines stating that Ben can deal with Frieza even without turning into his race. Ben reveals the new transformation once again. It is hyper evolved Shinjin or in other words Ultimate Supreme Kai. Frieza is still more strong but with Kaioken times 10 Ben turns the tables in his favors. Just when Ben is about to destroy Frieza in one shot he senses something moving towards him. Ben quickly moves away and he is surprised at seeing Golden King Cold. Golden King Cold is even more powerful and ruthless than his son. Ben pushes himself to use Kaioken times 20 but he is slowly getting wasted. He lands some very good hits but eventually he runs out of stamina. Whis comments that Ben has been relying on Blizzard too much for a long time. If he equally focused on all of his transformations instead of giving up on weaker ones and overusing stronger ones he would have easily defeated Frieza and King Cold by now. Ben bitterly accepts his mistake and vows to improve even more. Unaffected by this conversation father son duo starts pouncing on Ben back and forth.**

 **Here Goku is finished healing himself and Vegeta (He is the apprentice of Supreme Kai) he tells Vegeta that it's about time to prove their worth. Goku obviously knows about fusion dance at this point and the being known as Super Saiyan God Gogeta appears. Beerus is kinda impressed at seeing this. The fusion doesn't last for longer but in a very short time Gogeta blasts away King Cold with a powerful Kamehameha. Piccolo easily deals with a winded and exhausted Frieza. Ben is healed by Whis and they eventually return back to training. Goku and Vegeta continues their training and visits Elder Kai in order to know what else they can do moving forward.**

 **And this is the point where I stop the story. Thanks for reading my story and I am really thankful to everyone who supported this story.**


End file.
